la joya
by isabella123456
Summary: Bella está teniendo un mal día. Acaba de perder su trabajo y está pasando otro día de San Valentín sola.Después de desmayarse en su sofá, se despierta en un harén , es un regalo para alguien más.un rey alienígena con sus propios planes de cumpleaños
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptación**

**Los personajes no son míos y la historia es de ****SHERRI L. KING**

Prologo

Bella está teniendo un mal día. Acaba de perder su trabajo y está pasando otro día de San Valentín sola. Después de desmayarse en su sofá, se despierta en un harén en el lugar más encantador del mundo... solo para descubrir que realmente es otro mundo. Para empeorar las cosas, es su cumpleaños y sabe que no le van a regalar nada. De hecho, es un regalo para alguien más... un rey alienígena con sus propios planes de cumpleaños.

**Hola me gustaría que dejen comentario para saber si quieren que siga con la historia **

**chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Uno**

Bella Swan tropezó con sus propios pies y se estrello contra su deshuesado sofá. Su cabeza dio vueltas y soltó un nada elegante eructo, haciendo muecas cuando le ardió la garganta después de demasiados Southern Comfort . Que manera de pasar el día de San Valentín. Que manera de pasar su cumpleaños. Borracha, desempleada, sola y deseosa de salir. Era vergonzoso y patético lo sabía pero había algo bueno al estar sola. No había nadie alrededor para verte cuando finalmente tocas fondo.

Había tocado fondo tan fuerte que cuando cayo encontró completamente un nuevo nivel de bajos.

Como había sido tan estúpida para pensar que no pasaría lo peor y perdería su trabajo. Todos sabían que su compañía estaba pensando en reducciones, pero tontamente había tenido esperanza hasta el final. Por supuesto que debía haber sabido, mejor que ignorar los signos de advertencia. Debía de haber guardado dinero para una emergencia, debía de haber estado buscando otro trabajo por si acaso. Pero no lo hizo. Estaba en quiebra y sin proyectos. El trabajo de mercado era un infierno por causa de la recesión, sobre todo para alguien en su rama, así que todo lo que tenía que buscar en adelante era quizá un trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida para ayudarse a ganar un poco de dinero hasta que encontrara algo mejor.

Bella gimió cuando su cabeza dio vueltas sin control otra vez y se reprocho por sus pesimistas pensamientos. Ella no le veía el lado oscuro a las cosas. Su patética actitud debe ser por los efectos de beber demasiado. Sentir pena por uno misma no la llevaría a ninguna parte —sabia eso— y tan pronto estuviera sobria pondría todos esos lúgubres pensamientos detrás de ella y empezaría a buscar un empleo. Seguramente abría algo para ella ahí afuera en este amplio mundo; solo tenía que levantar su barbilla y mantener sus esperanzas con pensamientos felices.

Pero primero… necesitaba dormir.

Sus párpados se pusieron pesados y su vista se hizo débil. Su cabeza dio vueltas una y otra vez, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera en la montaña rusa de un parque de atracciones. A veces el sentimiento era casi eufórico y completamente delicioso, y otras veces hacia que su estomago se estremeciera y se revolviera. Llevo una temblorosa mano a su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y rió embriagadamente. Que manera de terminar un perfectamente horroroso día de San Valentín.

Tibio aliento recorrió su endurecido pezón justo antes de que una lengua lo recorriera con tortuosa lentitud. Bella no podía más que arquearse contra esa boca, silenciosamente impulsándolo a que tomara el pezón más profundamente, para aliviar el vacío dolor que había estado dentro de ella por lo que pareciera una eternidad. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había sentido las caricias de un hombre. Demasiado tiempo. Casi había olvidado esa fuerte y pesada vibración de atracción y deseo que podía drogar al instante su cuerpo y mente más fuerte que cualquier licor.

Innumerables y poderosos dedos largos la acariciaron desde el cuello a los dedos de los pies, como si cien diferentes manos la recorrieran. Era imposible concentrarse en cualquier área de su cuerpo, cuando este era bombardeado con tantas sensaciones diferentes a la misma vez. La boca en su pezón subió y planto un firme y lento beso contra su jadeante boca, probando su respuesta hasta que gimió con creciente necesidad. Dedos recorrieron su pelo, tamizando los mechones una y otra vez, haciendo que su cuero cabelludo se estremeciera agradablemente. La boca en ella subió hasta presionarse en su pelo, ella suspiro y se estiro, para saborear cada y toda deliciosa sensación que recorría su cuerpo con tan lento conocimiento carnal.

Manos forzaron sus muslos para separarlos con fuerza inmovible y ella jadeo. Inmediatamente innumerables yemas de dedos se movieron para separar sus labios vaginales y acariciar su húmeda e hinchada carne hasta que sus caderas estaban meciéndose ávidamente buscando más de las dulces caricias. Suaves tirones a su pelo púbico la dejaron temblando, y el estirar y pellizcar su hinchado clítoris la hicieron gritar desvergonzadamente en su pasión. Sus pezones estaban duros como diamantes y estirándose hacia el cielo cuando más manos la acariciaron ahí, apretándolos despiadadamente hasta que estaban rechonchos y rojos como jugosas bayas.

Bella quería abrir sus ojos, para ver a los amantes fantasmas que la estaban complaciendo tan a fondo, pero tenia miedo de hacerlo porque hacerlo su sueño desaparecería antes de alanzar el clímax que tanto anhelaba. Su mente todavía estaba empañada por el consumo de demasiado alcohol y seguramente por eso su sueño parecía tan real, porque nunca su sobria imaginación habría producido tal embriagadora visión o sueño sexual. Mejor mantener los ojos cerrados por el momento y saborear la fantasía hasta que durara, que tentar al destino y despertar demasiado pronto.

Era tan erótico, la manera en que su cuerpo estaba siendo acariciado y explorado por tantas manos que la recorrían. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo fue olvidada. Incluso la sensible piel entre sus dedos del pie fue acariciada. Cuando la sensación de una tibia e húmeda lengua recorrió su abierto y tembloroso sexo, se entusiasmo y ondulo su cadera contra la lengua, deseando más. La lengua quedo quieta por un momento luego se separo y ella gimió su desilusión en voz alta.

Una profunda voz se rió y su cuerpo giro de modo que quedo sobre su estomago. El inesperado movimiento hizo que abriera los ojos con asombro, pero bien pudo estar ciega por todo lo que podía ver. Era negro como la brea alrededor de ella, más oscuro que una noche brumosa sin luna. Sus sentidos se tambalearon de nuevo hasta que cerró los ojos una vez más, y descanso su frente en las almohadas bajo ella.

Manos recorrieron su piel y apretaron sus nalgas hasta que suspiro y gimió otra vez. Su espalda se inclino, levantando su cadera, facilitando el acceso a su atormentador sexual. Otra vez llegó la profunda risa y las manos en su trasero separaron sus nalgas ampliamente de modo que la lengua pudiera lamer su ano.

Levantándose sobre sus codos, chillo de indignación o de sorprendente placer no pudo decidir cual porque sintió ambas emociones con igual fuerza y trato por instinto de alejarse. Sin embargo las manos que sostenían su trasero no la dejaron y una suave nalgada fue administrada para reprenderla por su intento de retirada. La lengua se retiro, pero las manos que la sostenían no vacilaron. En cambio la levantaron más alto y más manos la recorrieron acariciando sus expuestos labios y ano.

Ahora solo su cabeza y brazos descansaban en el sofá, de modo que sus pechos se balancearon bajo ella cuando fue movida de esta manera para acomodar mejor a sus amantes fantasmas. Su cuerpo entero, de la frente a la espalda, de la cabeza a la punta del pie, era acariciado una y otra vez hasta que lloro esperando el clímax. Su cuerpo se sentía hinchado, pesado y húmedo. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no gritar con cada roce de esos dedos y labios sobre su cuerpo, estaba tan sensible a esos diminutos roces. Nunca había estado tan consiente de su propio cuerpo, tan receptiva a cada y toda erótica sensación que la recorría.

Esto era lujuria. Esto era pasión. Esta era pura y animalística necesidad… y Dios la ayudara quería más.

Entonces justo cuando pensó que se volvería loca de necesidad, cada orificio fue penetrado por largos y fuertes dedos. Su boca, su vágina y si incluso su ano fue gentilmente estirado por esos dedos de modo que se corrió con un violento estremecimiento que atormento su cuerpo repetidas veces, en ritmo con cada temblor de liberación que la arraso una y otra vez. Fue suficiente para nublar más a su mente, hasta que se sacudió el sueño y entro en un sueño profundo para escapar de las convulsiones de su exquisito clímax.

Justo antes de que sus sentidos se desvanecieran escucho un orgulloso y satisfecho susurro en su oído:

—Eres digna de Él, digna más allá del precio. Has hecho bien… realmente lo harás bastante bien

**Espero que les este gustado la historia seria lindo si dejan comentarios **

**Chao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dos**

Bella nadó dentro de un mar de inconsciencia en lo que le parecieron interminables horas. Su mente era una neblina llena de confusas imágenes mientras luchaba por salir de la somnolencia. Destellos de luz y color apuñalaban su cerebro una y otra vez, al tiempo que se obligada a emerger de debajo de las profundidades del sueño al fin de evitar esta molestia. Pero cuando por fin fue capaz de salir de la somnolencia del borracho, abriendo sus ojos en su totalidad y comprobar el daño que la resaca la había infligido esta mañana. Si es que era por la mañana y no la tarde como ella temía que fuera. A juzgar por la fuerza de la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas, dándole de lleno en su cabeza, lo último era lo más probable, desgraciadamente.

Con un grito entrecortado despertó totalmente y trató de agarrar la sabana que cubría su cabeza. Su claustrofobia, que la mayor parte del tiempo no era sino una molestia para ella, ahora cuando levantó su dolorida cabeza, pudo comprobar que estaba cerca del pánico, ya que la sábana envolvía su cuerpo desnudo en su totalidad, dificultándole los movimientos. Gimió con ansiedad antes de que finalmente fuera capaz de arrancar la sábana de su cuerpo y lanzándola a un lado. Sepultó su cara entre sus manos, luchando por recobrar un poco de calma antes de enfrentar al día.

No fue hasta que ella bajo sus manos y se retiró el pelo enredado hacia atrás cuando noto su entorno. Habiéndose dormido en el sofá en su sala de estar, espero naturalmente ver su televisión, la mesa del café, y su colección de alegres cuadros de animación saludándola cuando mirará a su alrededor. Pero sobresaltándose comprendió que este no era el caso. En vez del entorno hogareño donde ella vivía… un pequeño apartamento donde se sentía abrigada, ella se encontraba… en algún otro lugar. Sospechando que era su borrachera de la noche pasada la que todavía estaba jugando con su mente, restregó sus nublados ojos, sacudió su cabeza y echo otra mirada a su alrededor.

En lugar de estar acostada en su cómodo sofá estaba reclinada en medio de una cama monstruosamente inmensa y redondeada enfundada con edredones de raso de un color vainilla crema y esponjosas almohadas de terciopelo de cornalina. La cama estaba casi al ras de un suelo de mármol blanco, rodeando la cama y pareciendo como si nadara en un lago de almohadas y colchones... Esto era más de los que sus sentidos podían tolerar. Gimiendo, se arrojó hacia atrás sobre el montículo de almohadas que había a su espalda, cerrando los ojos otra vez. Ella esperó durante varios minutos, tomando hondas respiraciones para intentar calmarse, antes de levantarse otra vez y atreverse a echar otra ojeada.

El color vainilla de la cama le pareció increíblemente rica y atractiva mientras escudriñaba con sus ojos medio abiertos.

Oh Dios, se estaba mareando. Gimiendo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos una vez más. ¿Quién estaría tomándola el pelo? Estaba _demasiado _mareada. Demasiada tensión y preocupaciones durante las últimas semanas sumadas al exceso de whisky de la noche anterior habían quebrado finalmente su cerebro. Sí, no servia de nada negarlo —ya no tenia que preocuparse por buscar un trabajo— estaba destinada a ingresar en un manicomio. Oh vaya, suspiró ella, y al ser tan voluble en los cambios de humor como ella era famosa entre sus amigos y familia, también decidió que podría afrontar este nuevo desafío —con su propia locura— mejor que fuera con una sonrisa que con una cara de pocos amigos.

No fue fácil pero de alguna manera logró luchar contra el lago de almohadas, para alcanzar el borde de la cama. Como la cama estaba a tan abajo nivel del suelo, fue un poco complicado el salir de la misma —una tarea torpe o mas complicada cuando la cama era tan resbaladiza— y el sacar sus inestables pies a un lado, antes de que corriera el riesgo de mirar a su alrededor. En la habitación donde se encontraba era tan diferente como la noche al día de su sala de estar. Era efectivamente mas apropiada de un pachá que un artista gráfico, con sus exuberantes diseños en textura y color que hicieron tambalear sus sentidos, junto con el profundo perfume de incienso tan absolutamente dulce que impregnó el aire alrededor de ella. Fue como mucho la habitación más extraña y más lujosamente hermosa en la que alguna vez hubiera estado.

El techo era increíblemente alto, quizás de unos veinte pies o más, al menos eso pensaba ella. Y tanto el suelo y como las paredes parecían ser hechos de algún tipo de mármol o alguna piedra similar, como si toda la habitación hubiera sido esculpida de un bloque gigantesco de piedra. Desde el techo colgaban sedas y paños de satén cada una de un color imaginable y de distinto matiz. Unos eran cortos con un bordado muy elegante que rodeaba los bordes, y los otros eran largos—que llegaban casi al ras del suelo —y la carencia total de decoración no hacia menos atractivo todo lo demás. Todos se balanceaban suavemente por la suave brisa que jugaba con ellos desde arriba, desde unas estrechas ventanas que aparecían por aquí y por allí en la pared que estaba más retirada, creando una suave melodía con un movimiento casi hipnótico.

Bella paseo hasta las ventanas. Estas tenían varios pies de alto, aunque quizás solo dos pies de ancho como máximo, redondeadas en lo alto y embellecidas por unas hermosas esculturas de estilo barroco, figuras en varios estados de desnudez y hedonismo sexual. No había ningún cristal para proteger la habitación contra los elementos, una singularidad que hizo que su ceño se frunciera en un gesto de perplejidad. Pero lo que había más allá fue lo que hizo que jadeara, por la impresión y que desapareciera todo color en su cara.

—Por la Bellatísima cagada, el whisky era demasiando fuerte —aspirando fuertemente por el choque mientras sus ojos no perdían detalle de la escena que estaba ante ella. Por delante, desde las abiertas ventanas había un extraño paisaje que no era sorprendentemente menos hermoso o menos exótico debido a su rareza. Centenares de pies por debajo de la ventana, había una playa de un cobre brillante y negro, con rocas que se estiraban hasta unas ondulantes colinas tan lejanas como sus ojos podían ver, que absorbían los calientes rayos de un sol de oro blanco de un atardecer y que parecía tener tres veces más de tamaño del que debería de haber sido.

Después de pasar una eternidad mirando maravillada esta escena, retrocedió alejándose de los ventanales, cerrando sus ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza para intentar aclararse otra vez. La verdad, no fue más acertado ese esfuerzo ahora que como había sido antes y cuando abrió sus ojos una vez más la escena que estaba ante ella todavía seguía igual.

—Oh Señor, oh Señor, oh Señor —repitió una y otra vez, mientras sus sentidos se tambaleaban y la confusión la llenaba.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Estaría sufriendo una alucinación? ¿Seria un sueño?

Bella tropezó con una manta increíblemente gruesa y aterrizó de golpe sobre su trasero desnudo. La alfombra que estaba en el suelo era tan gruesa que amortiguo el golpe, salvándola de padecer un aterrizaje muy doloroso y al hundir sus manos en su acolchada espesura pudo estabilizarse. Todo el suelo estaba lleno de esponjosas alfombras de similares tamaños y texturas, junto a unos mullidos divanes turcos y enormes almohadones—dándole un carácter a toda la habitación a un refugio turco.

Sin perder ningún momento ahora en preocuparse como había llegado allí —podría ser un lugar que hubiera creado su febril imaginación—ella se levantó y se dio la vuelta hacia la única cosa en la habitación que se parecía a una puerta. Esta tenia forma de un dorado diamante sobre la pared, apenas un pie más alto que ella, con un picaporte en forma de pelota de béisbol se parecía de modo alarmante a una esmeralda con genuinos colores en verde. Bella no era ninguna experta sobre piedras preciosas, pero el picaporte era definitivamente de una especie de piedra verde translúcida. Si _era_ una puerta… y casi voló por ella cuando esta se abrió. Luego tropezó al pararse abruptamente, pasmada por lo que veía.

Docenas de mujeres, todas desnudas de no ser por unas extrañas rejillas doradas sobre sus bocas, puestas ante ellas. Delicadas cadenas y coloreadas piedras embellecían sus cuerpos, destellando luz cuando ellas se dieron la vuelta para mirarla, ya que ella se había quedado allí de pie mirándolas confusa. Bueno, al menos ella asumió que todas eran mujeres…más bien algunas de ellas parecían criaturas fuera del alcance de su imaginación hasta el momento, era difícil el saberlo. Ella sabía que parecía una idiota, parada allí con su mandíbula desencajada mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no podía imponerse algún gesto más inteligente o cortés que lo que estaba ofreciendo. Esta nueva situación era más de lo que ella podría solventar y enfrentarse racionalmente en el momento.

Las mujeres se acercaron y se agolparon cerca de ella, alguna fue muy valiente ya que acaricio su pelo o su piel. Ella trató de no retroceder cuando una mujer con su cuerpo de color púrpura y seis pechos, se acerco a Bella ahuecado en sus manos con seis dedos en cada mano sobre su pecho. Ella apenas logró mantenerse sobre el suelo. La mujer se rió tontamente e hizo algunos raros ruiditos con su lengua —obviamente comunicación con las demás—ya que ellas también tomaron parte en su diversión. La mujer púrpura pellizcó sus pezones con sus dedos y se rió otra vez. El verdadero temperamento del carácter típico de los pelirrojos que tenia Bella se elevó con su indignación por este tratamiento y el humor que obviamente no paso desapercibido por el grupo. Las mujeres hablaron entre ellas en lenguas extrañas y siguieron avanzando aun cuando ella trató de retroceder.

—No sé lo que me esta diciendo, pero dudo que yo lo encuentre gracioso —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Las mujeres parecieron entender sus palabras bastante bien, porque ellas gorjearon entre ellas mismas e hicieron movimientos apaciguadores hacia ella con lo que pareció ser sonrisas más amistosas. Bella no pudo menos que notar que una de las mujeres tenía dos bocas, una con dientes agudos —en la otra, ninguno— y si uno seguía a su imaginación esta parecía más una vágina que una boca. Era difícil de saber por la delicada y dorada máscara tan parecida a un bozal que cada una de ellas llevaba colocadas alrededor de la parte inferior de sus caras y obscureciendo un poco sus caras a la vista.

La mayoría de las mujeres habían coloreado su piel, unas de color púrpura, amarillo, plateado, verde, y de color malva. Algunas poseían escamas, otras parecían que tenían la piel húmeda, como si fueran anfibios. Otras mujeres sí mirabas detenidamente eran como si ellas estuvieran hechas de terciopelo o plumas, y claro había otras que aparecían como si ellas no estuvieran hechas de ninguna sustancia que le fuera familiar en absoluto… quizás agua o gas o una mezcla de los dos. Bastaba decir que estas mujeres que ahora la rodeaban eran todo menos humanas.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Bella tuvo que tragar nerviosamente antes de poder seguir, ya que una mujer centauro avanzó con sus cuatro pezuñas y la acarició el pelo. La criatura mitológica pareció tratar de consolarla, aunque esto solo hizo a Bella mas increíblemente asombrada el estar de pie y cerca de un gigantesco medio caballo y medio mujer—. ¿Y quiénes son ustedes… señoras? —La última palabra casi no salió de su boca cuando vio a una criatura asexual y sin forma reírse con sus labios cargados de tentáculos tras su mascara.

Todo le resulto raro, ya que las mujeres comenzaron a hablar en lo que sonó como docenas de lenguas diferentes. Chasquidos y gestos, gruñidos y suspiros que empezaron a bullir en sus oídos, pero Bella no entendía nada de lo que decían. Ellas parecieron no tener ningún problema en entenderla, o unas a otras y sin embargo, al cabo de unos momentos se dieron cuenta de que lo único que hacían al intentar comunicarse con ella era solo confundirla, por lo que se calmaron.

La centauro la sonrió de modo tranquilizador y le hizo señas para que la siguiera dentro de la habitación. Bueno, «habitación» no era la palabra exacta para definirla, pensó Bella mientras miraba a su alrededor. Era más bien una amplia estancia o un patio interior. En medio del amplio recinto había una inmensa piscina llena a rebosar de agua tan clara como el cristal. Una magnífica fuente que hacia erupción como un géiser en el centro, con unas esculturas de oro. Lo que era bastante extraño —aparte de la gran báscula— era que las esculturas de la fuente representaban tres cuerpos varoniles sin cabeza, espalda contra espalda, hacia fuera «desnudos» y el agua salía a borbotones y hacia fuera desde unas inmensas y erguidas vergas que estaban escondidas entre las palmas de sus esculpidas manos. Bella se detuvo para ver esto pero la gigantesca centauro que estaba a su espalda la dio un codazo para que prosiguiera avanzando, obligándose a despegar los ojos de la escultura o a tropezar con sus propios pies.

Los techos de la habitación eran aún más altos que los de la habitación de la que acababa de salir, midiendo cientos de pies de altura. Aun más, quizás, para poder acomodar los altísimos árboles que florecían coloridamente bajo el. Como estos árboles podían existir sin la directa luz del sol, Bella no podía saberlo, pero eran reales —no artificiales— y estos crecían esplendorosamente en este jardín techado. Otras vegetaciones —extrañas y exóticas flores, arbustos y enredaderas frutales— decoraban el patio, dándole así una sensación de bienvenida. El olor a incienso, a las flores floreciendo y frutas hacia mas pasado el aire, pero no embriagador. El efecto era un aroma delicioso, esta mezcla, sirvió para calmar un poco los nervios de Bella.

La centauro hizo movimientos complicados con sus manos y después de unos momentos de mirar a Bella dedujo que la mujer quería que ella tomara un baño. Sus deducciones fueron confirmadas cuando varias de las mujeres salpicaron desde el agua, jugando como si fueran niñas unas con las otras y uniéndose a la centauro haciendo señales para que avanzara y se uniera a ellas. Bella sacudió su cabeza, dirigiéndoles una débil sonrisa. Ella no lo haría, no por que sintiera modestia estar entre otras mujeres y tampoco era por que se sintiera avergonzada por alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero ella nunca se había bañado en público y ahora mismo no se sentía inclinada a comenzar ese hábito.

Lo que ella realmente quería era salir de allí y entender que demonios pasaba.

Ella intentó varias veces comunicar ese deseo a la mujer centauro, quién pareció ser el líder tácito de todo el grupo, pero ella no entendía el torpe lenguaje por señas que hacia Bella o se negó a obedecer. De cualquier manera, Bella ya se sentía bastante frustrada por esta situación.

En ese momento, una gran entrada apareció —de no se sabe donde— en una de las paredes del recinto y dos hombres caminaron con largas zancadas a través de ella. Los dos hombres eran altos, con piel de caramelo y rasgos exóticos. De hecho, a la aturdida mente de Bella le parecieron que podrían ser dos antiguos egipcios, si pudiera creer en las imágenes de los bustos antiguos y en las paredes de jeroglíficos. Hasta iban vestidos como egipcios, con amplias muñequeras doradas y en la parte superior de sus brazos, elaborados collares dorados con inscripciones intrincadas sobre ellos, y unas faldas que colgaron bajo sus caderas y terminaban por encima de sus pies que portaban Belladalias. Uno de los hombres tenia afeitada la cabeza de manera que su cabeza brillaba a la luz del cuarto —cuya fuente aún tenia que descubrir Bella— y el otro tenía un grueso pelo negro que casi le alcanzaba la cintura.

Ahora Bella sintió una oleada de modestia vencerla, ya que rápidamente echo su largo pelo rojo hacia delante para cubrir sus expuestos pechos y subrepticiamente cruzó sus muñecas sobre su montículo púbico para ocultarlo. Cuando ella hizo esto, notó que las mujeres habían avanzado hasta rodear a los hombres, adulando abiertamente cada parte de ellos, tocándolos por todas partes como si esto fuera un saludo. El hombre calvo sonrió cariñosamente hacia ellas, acariciándolas suavemente en la cabeza, a otras besándolas en varios sitios —en la cabeza— y recibiendo su adoración con alegría. El hombre de pelo largo, sin embargo, permanecía estoicamente reservado, simplemente saludando con la cabeza en respuesta a las mujeres que lo acariciaban afectuosamente. Los dos hombres eran completamente diferentes el uno del otro, aunque fueran obviamente de la misma nacionalidad, y Bella solo podría preguntarse que era lo que ellos hacían aquí. ¿Quiénes eran estos hombres? ¿Y por qué eran tan reverenciados por las mujeres?

Con estos pensamientos y observaciones pasando por su cabeza, los dos hombres la miraron y se acercaron a ella. Las mujeres les dejaron paso, permitiéndoles caminar libremente entre ellas, hasta que ellos estuvieron directamente enfrente de ella. Bella dio un paso hacia atrás. Los dos hombres la siguieron, dejando solo un paso de separación entre ella. Los ojos de Bella pasaron de uno a otro y ella se preguntó de nuevo si seria una alucinación lo que estaba sufriendo.

—Esto no es ninguna alucinación, Bella. Está en el palacio de nuestro Rey y le damos la bienvenida.

Bella trató de no ahogarse por la sorpresa, cuando el hombre del pelo largo la habló con un inglés pesadamente acentuado.

—No entiendo. Me fui a dormir en mi sala de estar…

—Yo la traje aquí, como presente en el cumpleaños de mi Maestro. Ha sido elegida para Él. Es un gran honor y debería de sentirse muy orgullosa. —Él la dedico una profunda reverencia y el otro hombre le siguió con el ejemplo enviándola una reconfortadle sonrisa.

—¿Q-qué? _¿Presente de cumpleaños_? No soy…

El hombre la cortó una vez más y ella sintió que su carácter subía de manera arbitraria—. Ha llegado el momento para que se prepare para Él. Tenemos solo unas pocas horas antes de que la luz se agote y la celebración de cumpleaños de nuestro Maestro comenzará cuando salga las Lunas Satélite. Debe estar preparada para complacerlo junto con las otras dos.

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué seria lo siguiente después de esta conversación sobre regalos de cumpleaños, preparaciones y… otras dos? Otras dos _¿__qué__?_

El hombre se rió y sacudió su oscura cabeza, leyendo sus pensamientos otra vez—. Pensaba usted que era el único presente que tendría este honor, de todas las hembras en todos los mundos de todo el universo, ¿Cree que seria digna que solo la entregáramos a usted al Maestro este año? —Él se rió un poco más y en esta ocasión el hombre calvo también participo, hablando rápidamente en una lengua extranjera y entre carcajadas.

—¡Oye! —ladró ella, definitivamente enojada al comprobar que era el motivo de alguna broma de dimensiones estelares—. No se exactamente lo que esta diciendo así que lo mejor será que dejen de reírse de mi, no es justo. Solo llévenme a casa. _Ahora_.

La risa masculina cesó repentinamente y ellos se giraron con miradas incrédulas. El hombre calvo, quién hasta ahora había parecido ser el más risueño y el más tratable de los dos, frunció su ceño enigmáticamente y las mujeres que la miraban lo hicieron con algo de desilusión y compasión en sus ojos.

—Eso no puede hacerse, Bella. Ha pasado todas las pruebas, ha sido elegida con sumo cuidado por sus muchas virtudes y fuerza, y se le ha otorgado el honor de tener un lugar en la colección del Rey. Sus amigos y familia ya comenzaron a olvidarla en su casa-mundo. Nadie la conocería si usted regresara ahora. Iría a la deriva. Como ve, no puede regresar a su casa. _Esta _es su casa ahora.

Bella tragó con fuerza un nudo de miedo que repentinamente tenía en su garganta.

—No entiendo —logró susurrar.

—Lo entenderá dentro de poco. Ahora ven, tenemos mucho por hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

El hombre le hizo unas señas para que ella se acercara a él cuando él se dio la vuelta y habló al hombre calvo que tuvo que dejar de fruncir el ceño en su dirección. De hecho, el hombre le dirigió una mirada tan áspera que ella se sintió incitada a sacarle la lengua, desafiándole. Si la mirada a la cara del hombre fuera alguna indicación, ya que estaba escandalizado por su acción —como si lo hubiera hecho en verdad— e incluso más perturbado si cabe. Bella no se preocupó —que se enojara con ella— por el momento ella seguiría al otro hombre a… dondequiera que él la condujera… y ya averiguaría que demonios la esperaba.

**Espero que les guste dejen comentario para saber si les esta gustando la historia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Tres**

Bella siguió al hombre moreno a través de la entrada mágica y abajo por un pasillo largo que la llevó hasta el patio. Estaba muy consciente de su desnudez, pero como era incapaz de hacer algo acerca de ello, intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo. Era difícil pero lo logró. Por suerte había muchas distracciones en las cuales concentrarse a lo largo del camino.

En los costados del pasillo había muchas puertas, similares en el estilo a la puerta e forma de diamante de su dormitorio, aunque había muchas formas geométricas diferentes, y cada poseía una enorme forma de joya. En cualquier otro momento habría tenido curiosidad por ver lo que había detrás de estas puertas, pero su guía la condujo por delante de ellas y estaba obligada a seguirlo. Al parecer sería un largo paseo, pero al final llegaron a una puerta. El hombre moreno agitó su mano izquierda —sus yemas refulgieron con un color dorado y un extraño emblema pareció flotar sobre su palma— ante la puerta y ésta desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—¿Cómo…?

Bella trató de encontrar las palabras correctas para preguntar como había logrado el truco, pero perdió el pensamiento cuando vio lo que hab0ía más allá de esta nueva entrada.

Un cuarto, aparentemente esculpido por entero del más vehemente de los diamantes, resplandecía frente a sus aturdidos ojos. Dentro de ella, docenas de extrañas piezas de oro —cuyo propósito ella no se atrevería a conjeturar— decoraban el área que rodeaba una enorme piscina que liberaba ondas de vapor del agua. La piscina estaba delineada con lo que parecía ser oro puro, de modo que el agua matizada de dorado reflectaba de manera deslumbrante contra las paredes de diamante que la rodeaban. Era tan brillante y cegador —el cuarto— que Bella tuvo que bizquear para ver a su guía cuando él le hizo señas para seguirlo adentro. Una vez dentro, la luz pareció atenuarse a una potencia soportable, y Bella fue capaz de ver claramente otra vez.

—Este es el baño de preparación. Aquí serás preparada para el Harén de nuestro Maestro.

En ese momento, el hombre calvo entró detrás de ellos con otras dos mujeres con él. Una de las mujeres tenía la piel del color de la goma de mascar con ojos a tono y pelo —una confección monocroma de rosado más pálido— mientras la otra estaba cubierta casi desde la cabeza hasta la punta del pie con una piel gruesa y blanca. Lo que de su piel podía ser visto —sus pechos, vientre y pubis— eran de un color de ébano hermoso y brillante, que contrastaba maravillosamente con la piel nevada que vestía. Las dos mujeres se movieron para unirse a Bella ante el hombre moreno y, sorprendentemente, parecían mucho más cómodas de lo que ella se sentía.

El hombre moreno leyó su mente otra vez.

—Para tranquilizarte, Bella, ellas dos han tenido más tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo papel en la vida. Solo espero que te adaptes así como ellas —Esto último fue dicho con un inequívoco tinte de advertencia en su tono.

—¿Todos leen el pensamiento por aquí? —preguntó ella desasosegadamente.

—No. Tienes que aceptar solo mi intrusión en tu mente. Es parte de mi trabajo, supongo que podrías decir tú, saber lo que estás pensando siempre.

—¿Y cuál es tu trabajo, exactamente? —no pudo menos que preguntar.

—Perdóneme por no seguir las formalidades, Bella. Eres un individuo único y me has sacado de mi paso con tus preguntas —Él le dirigió una pequeña sonrisita—. Soy el Coleccionista, puedes referirte a mí como tal, y mi trabajo es solo… coleccionar. Registro el universo en busca de nuevas adiciones —como tú— dignas de tener un lugar aquí, en el palacio del Rey.

—¿Y cuál es mi lugar? ¿Se supone que soy una esclava o algo así?

—¡Claro que no! —Él pareció insultado por la misma idea—. Tendrás un lugar alto en la corte. Serás una consorte de nuestro Maestro y serás tratada con gran deferencia. Cada deseo tuyo será concedido, tu comodidad será preparada con gran cuidado. Serás protegida por el resto de tus días. Nunca tendrás que trabajar otra vez, nunca tendrás que sufrir o preocuparte.

—Oh, late todavía corazón mío —se mofó ella, no creyendo sus palabras ni siquiera un segundo—. ¿Y cuál es la pega, oh gran Coleccionista? Estoy segura que hay una.

—La _pega_, si quieres considerarlo desde ese punto de vista, consiste en que siempre debes estar lista y preparada para aceptar a nuestro Rey cuando Él tenga necesidad de ti.

Bella sintió que sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas cuando la comprensión la golpeó.

—¿Quieres decir que voy a ser una prostituta?

El hombre calvo habló rápidamente entonces, gesticulando con movimientos enojados hacia ella, pero dirigiendo sus palabras al Coleccionista. Era obvio que él estaba disgustado por las palabras de Bella y su actitud.

El Coleccionista no hizo caso del otro hombre y con un destello peligroso en sus ojos se dirigió a ella una vez más.

—¡No serás una prostituta! Serás Una Bienamada. Deberías sentirte honrada por esto, no enfadada. Te perdonaré tu comportamiento insultante porque conozco mucho de tu cultura —habiéndote estudiado por cerca de un año— y soy consciente que tu clase no tiene tales seres honrados entre ellos. No tienes ningún Rey, ninguna alta corte, y por lo tanto no entiendes el gran honor que se te ha otorgado.

»Bella, has sido escogida de entre innumerables mujeres, de innumerables mundos a través del universo, para este honor. Fue tu belleza única lo que primero hizo fijar mi ojo —tu vibrante colorido, pelo rojo, ojos verdes, y piel blanca— pero después de que comencé mi estudio de ti fue tu personalidad única lo que por último me decidió. Eres leal a tus amigos y familia. Te deleitas en las aventuras de la vida y no tienes miedo de disfrutar de ellas en su plenitud. Tienes un carácter fuerte y decidido, y, por sobre todo, eres capaz de sentir compasión y comprensión en un mundo donde tales cosas a menudo son motivo de mofa o mal entendidas.

»La nueva vida que te he regalado no es una de sufrimiento o preocupación como la que tenías hasta ahora —luego de la pérdida de tu fuente de sustento sino de placer, felicidad y alegría. Mi Maestro te atesorará tal como Él atesora a todas Sus Bienamadas y te cubrirá con todas las comodidades que el tenga en Su mano dar. Tú solo tienes que consentirlo, amarlo, y todos los días de tu vida serás protegida y te serán otorgados cada uno de tus deseos más fervientes.

—¿Pero y si mi deseo más ferviente es volver a casa? ¿Me será concedido? —masculló ella.

—No, ¿Y por qué debería? ¿No es mejor residir aquí con seguridad y comodidad, que volver a tu propio mundo dónde hay falsedad, pobreza y pena? Es mejor que pongas ese pensamiento de regresar a tu mundo lejos de tu mente ahora, porque nunca podrá ser. Estás aquí con nosotros ahora, y aquí permanecerás.

_¿Su propio mundo_? Mierda santa, estaba hundida mucho más profundo de lo que había pensado. Que hacer ahora aparte de dejar que la cólera le diera coraje e ignorar el miedo que amenazaba con consumirla. Mejor era concentrarse en la cuestión más a mano y preocuparse sobre el resto más tarde, pensó.

—Yo. No. Voy. A. Ser. ¡Puta!

El hombre calvo interpuso otra vez, escupiendo palabras, claramente enfurecido por su actitud.

—¿Y se puede saber qué demonios dice él de todos modos? Es bastante injusto que todos puedan entenderme en este lugar, cuando no puedo entender a nadie, aparte de ti.

—Déjame rectificar eso inmediatamente entonces, Bella —masculló el Coleccionista con impaciencia.

Entonces colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, las yemas de sus dedos flameando doradas se separaron ampliamente, y el extraño símbolo resplandeciendo sobre su palma se fue una vez más tan rápidamente como apareció. Bella notó que las doradas letras mayúsculas en sus dedos estaban conectadas entre ellas por cadenas intrincadas y delgadas de pelo que atravesaban sus dedos y palma numerosas veces, formando una especie de guante sobre su mano. Esta imagen se grabó en su cerebro para ser estudiada mas tarde. El Coleccionista retiró su mano entonces y de repente Bella podía entender completamente lo que el hombre calvo decía.

—¡…no es digna de este honor! Es irrespetuosa y no conoce su lugar en la Colección.

—Ten paciencia, Cerebus. Dale al menos la mitad de una posibilidad para acostumbrarse a su lugar. ¿He fallado una vez al Rey en todos mis años del servicio? Confía en mí para saber que todo terminará bien al final —dijo el Coleccionista, tratando, obviamente, de calmar la diatriba del hombre calvo.

—¿_Aprender mi lugar_? Aprender mi lugar, ¿cómo puedes hablar así y decirme que no voy a ser una esclava? ¡Me tratas como si lo fuera! —gritó ella.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer envuelta en la piel dio un paso adelante y puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre su brazo.

—No estés asustada pelo rojo, porque no hay nada que temer. Todavía no entiendes y por eso tu cólera debe ser perdonada —Los oscuros y nacarados ojos de la mujer suplicaban para que los hombres oyeran la súplica de su voz en el nombre de Bella—. Por favor ten paciencia hasta que conozcas más de este nuevo mundo del cual te han pedido ser parte.

Las palabras de la mujer y el comportamiento automáticamente ayudaron a refrescar el carácter de Bella y ella no pudo menos que sentirse agradecida por ello. La mujer tenía razón —la cólera no la llevaría a ninguna parte— y todas sus preguntas y dudas serían aliviadas si pudiera encontrar un poco de paciencia y viera como se desarrollaban las siguientes horas. Lamentablemente, la paciencia no era algo que tuviera en abundancia. Le llevaría mucho autocontrol recostarse y mirar las cosas desplegarse antes de estar completamente atosigada con todo. Pero lo haría si tenía que… y parecía que, ahora mismo, no tenía ninguna otra opción.

—No seré una puta —reiteró ella.

—No te pedimos que lo seas —dijo el Coleccionista suavemente—. Pronto verás que tu indignación no tiene sentido. No queremos subyugarte, Bella.

—Mi nombre es Bella —lo pronunció lentamente para ellos—, o solo llámenme Bella, para ahorrar tiempo.

—Y este es Cerebus, el encargado de la Colección, o maestro de Colección. Será a él a quién harás saber todas tus necesidades —El hombre calvo dirigió a Bella una mirada dura y ella tuvo la impresión que a él realmente no le gustaba el pensamiento de satisfacerla ahora mismo—. Y estas dos mujeres son Ferd —la mujer rosada saludó con la cabeza y ofreció una sonrisa tímida—, y Haliatyde Se Duri'ann an Malvindosaide.

La mujer envuelta en la piel sonrió, también.

—Ya que te gustan los nombres pequeños, puedes llamarme Hali si te agrada —Ella pronunció la palabra Hah—lee, dándole un sonido exótico, extranjero. Bella se lo repitió y les correspondió a ambas con su propia sonrisa.

—Ahora, suficiente de nuestra conversación. Tenemos mucho que hacer. Déjanos comenzar tus preparativos —El Coleccionista agitó sus manos y apareció ante ellos una mesa llena de platos cargados por alimento—. Come ahora, de modo que tengas fuerza para afrontar las horas próximas, ya que estarán realmente ocupadas.

—Primero vendrá la limpieza. Estas aguas son muy medicinales y calmarán tus nervios y aliviarán cualquier dolor que puedas tener, de modo que luego te sientas fresca y sin tensiones —dijo el Coleccionista después de un rato.

Cerebus condujo a Bella, Ferd, y Hali al fondo de la gigantesca piscina. Cuando él entró en el baño antes que ellas con su falda larga flotando sobre su cintura, no habiéndose molestado en sacársela antes, Bella frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a sospechar que él pensaba asistirlas con su baño.

—No te preocupes, Bella. No tienes nada que temer —murmuró el Coleccionista a su espalda—. Cerebus está aquí solo para ayudarte. Es su deber y privilegio hacerlo así —Bella se tuvo que morder el labio para impedirse expresar sus pensamientos hacia aquel asesoramiento en vista de los sentimientos de Cerebus hacia ella.

El agua estaba agradablemente caliente cuando Bella dio un paso dentro y el vapor que se elevaba poseía un aroma sensual que calmaba sus sentidos. Cuando alcanzó la parte más profunda de la tina de oro, junto con Ferd y Hali, el agua le llegaba justo debajo de los pechos, levantando el pelo que los ocultaba y exponiéndola a la mirada de cualquiera que quisiera mirar. Por extraño que parezca, esto no le preocupaba ahora, cuando las aguas consoladoras hacían su magia especial con sus inhibiciones y preocupaciones. Cerebus se movió hacia Hali, la tomó suavemente contra él y la recostó sobre su brazo —como si estuviera bautizándola en las aguas— hasta que ella estuvo completamente sumergida. Entonces lentamente le quitó su apoyo, le dirigió una sonrisa amable y avanzó hacia Ferd. Él repitió el proceso con ella, nuevamente dirigiéndole una sonrisa suave y amable antes de avanzar hacia Bella.

Cuando Cerebus se acercó hasta quedar de pie ante Bella, la luz tibia de bienvenida en los ojos de él desapareció completamente y fue quizás un poco menos que suave cuando la sumergió en el agua. Cuando el líquido se cerró sobre su cabeza sintió que su cuerpo entero se relajaba, aunque no tenía idea de que estaba tensa, y su sangre palpitó con un calor delicioso y retumbante que golpeteaba repetidamente por sus venas. Demasiado pronto Cerebus la arrancó del abrazo del agua y, sin la sonrisa que le había otorgado a las otras dos mujeres, la dejó, fue al borde de la tina y salió.

Se dio vuelta y les hizo señas para que le siguieran y fue entonces cuando Bella notó el mismo guante extraño adornando su mano izquierda, como el que había visto en la mano del Coleccionista… letras mayúsculas doradas en cada dedo, conectadas por finos hilos de oro que atravesaban su palma. Además de notarlo, no le dio ningún pensamiento más. Estaba demasiado relajada para pensar en algo tan inconsecuente como la joyería de un hombre.

Las tres mujeres salieron el baño y Cerebus suavemente envolvió en una toalla a Hali, luego a Ferd y finalmente a Bella, aunque fuera un poco más enérgico con ella. Si Bella hubiera estado un poco menos a gusto en ese momento se habría reído del obvio espectáculo del disgusto hacia ella del hombre calvo. La trataba como a una niña, dándola a probar un poco de su censura paternal debido a su actitud anterior —aunque ahora ella no estaba segura de por qué había estado tan irritable unos minutos antes— y él esperaba claramente que ella bajara su cabeza debido a la vergüenza. Pero ella no sentía ninguna vergüenza, solo la tibia aceptación de su actual posición, a pesar de la irritación de Cerebus con ella.

Cerebus tomó una botella de cristal grande llena de aceite, vertió un poco en sus palmas y comenzó a frotarlas entre ellas. Bella solo podía mirar mientras las mujeres ronroneaban y se estiraban bajo sus manos mientras él las acariciaba, antes de que él viniera finalmente hacia ella. Sus manos estaban tibias cuando la tocaron, incluso el metal dorado de su guante. Él la masajeó desde el cuello hasta la punta del pie con el aceite, que olía a almendras dulzonas, calmando sus músculos hasta que ella se estuvo arqueando contra cada pasada de sus fuertes y firmes palmas, impaciente por más. Cuando por fin él terminó, su piel se sentía más suave de lo que ella había alguna vez sentido, y estaba ruborizada con un sano color rosado debido a toda la agradable fricción que sus manos habían llevado a cabo sobre su carne.

—Ahora viene el momento para tu nueva vestimenta —La voz del Coleccionista se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos y Cerebus las condujo más adentro en el cuarto amurallado de diamante, lejos del vaporoso baño, a un área donde extraños aparatos de oro estaban ordenados y esperando—. Éstas son las únicas cubiertas que tienes que llevar puestas, a menos que el Rey decrete otra cosa. Acuéstense, todas ustedes.

Bella echó un vistazo, hacia Ferd y Hali, y vio tres pilas de almohadas aterciopeladas aparecer a sus pies. Mientras una de ellas se movía para acostarse sobre ellas, Bella no pudo menos que acurrucar su cabeza en la blandura. Era divino, esta cama, sobre todo cuando ella sentía sus miembros tan relajados y pesados. Quizás podría tomar incluso una siesta rápida, pensó, no preocupándose de la posibilidad de despertar del sueño. Pero no, no debía ser. Cerebus avanzó hacia Ferd, con anillos de oro diminutos en su mano y Bella sintió demasiada curiosidad como para no mirar la escena que se desplegaba ante ella.

Cerebus dejó un pequeño aro de oro sobre el pezón rosado y erguido de Ferd, agitó su enguantada mano sobre ella lentamente, y mágicamente —mientras él movía su mano lejos— el anillo se perforó con esmero, y sin causar dolor al parecer, a través de su carne. Ferd sonrió a Cerebus y él respondió antes de alejarse. Hali fue la siguiente, recibiendo la misma perforación que Ferd —un bucle de oro en su pezón— y ella se quedó jugando con el suyo mientras Cerebus avanzaba hacia Bella. Cuando Cerebus puso el anillo de oro sobre su pezón, Bella sintió bastante de su forma de ser natural como para poner una mano sobre el anillo antes de que Cerebus pudiera completar su magia.

—No quiero ser perforada —dijo con una voz ronca que ella normalmente no reconocería como propia.

—Lo que quieres y lo que sucederá, en esta coyuntura, no necesariamente tienen que estar de acuerdo lo uno con lo otro —dijo Cerebus rotundamente, con no poca irritación ardiendo en sus ojos oscuros.

Agitó su mano sobre las de ella y empujó la palma de ella hasta que sintió que la carne fruncida de su pezón se elevaba y tragaba una pequeña parte del aro. Ella alejó su mano y miró su pecho. Ciertamente, el anillo de oro había perforado limpiamente su carne, aunque no hubiera dolido lo más mínimo. Cerebus le dirigió una mirada más oscura y se alejó.

Luego Cerebus tomó tres cadenas de oro largas y delicadas. Adjuntó una punta de la cadena a los anillos de su pezón, la arrastró sobre sus costillas y estómago, luego aseguró el resto de la longitud alrededor de su cintura, asegurándola al final con una diminuta joya que no era más grande que la uña rosada de Bella. Las joyas combinaban con el color de ojos de la que las llevaba, la de Ferd era de color algodón de azúcar rosado, la de Hali era perla negra, y la de Bella era una esmeralda verde. Si no fuera por el hecho que Bella sospechaba fuertemente de que ésta era alguna clase de marca, podría haber encontrado la joyería realmente hermosa, de una manera exótica y alejada de este mundo.

Las tres relajadas mujeres fueron adornadas con amplias pulseras de oro en sus brazos. Una fue puesta en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo de Bella, la otra en la muñeca de su mano derecha. Se hizo lo mismo con Hali y Ferd. Les dieron collares delgados, también hechos del oro por estos hombres que obviamente atesoraban el material, para que adornaran sus cuellos. Otra cadena delicada fue puesta en sus collares y luego atada a las pulseras de sus brazos, de modo que cuando sus brazos o cuellos se movieran por poco que fuera, un rastro de fino oro destellaba en forma de estela. Les entregaron pendientes de oro, finas cadenas que llegaban hasta sus hombros y en cuyas puntas pendían las más diminutas joyas, nuevamente coloreadas para que combinaran con sus ojos. Los oídos de Bella ya estaban perforados, pero los de Hali y Ferd no, y nuevamente la mano enguantada de Cerebus se agitó y mágicamente adhirió la joyería a sus orejas. Toda esta preparación debe haber llevado una buena hora, pero estaba claro que estaban lejos de haber terminado cuando el Coleccionista habló otra vez.

—Solo hay una regla oficial que ustedes deben seguir en el Palacio y es esta; de ninguna manera pueden permitir la entrada de un hombre o bestia en cualquiera de sus orificios. Más allá de comida o bebida siempre llevarán puesto un Velo, para mantener su boca cerrada lejos de que puedan introducirse objetos extraños. Y a menos que estén en la presencia del Rey, o cuando la naturaleza lo juzgue necesario, siempre llevarán puesto un seguro anal y vaginal de modo que siempre permanezcan castas para Él.

Antes de que Bella pudiera escupir su indignación sobre esta «regla», Cerebus avanzó e hizo volar alguna clase de polvo marrón sobre su rostro, que olía a almendras dulzonas al igual que el aceite de masaje. Rápidamente, luego de que hubo aspirado el polvo, sus objeciones se fueron y una ola de calor carnal se precipitó a través de su cuerpo como fuego incontrolable. Las otras mujeres recibieron el mismo soplo de polvo marrón en sus rostros y reaccionaron de la misma forma que Bella. Se retorcieron sobre sus camas, extendiendo sus piernas ampliamente y arqueando sus espaldas como si posaran para un amante. Bella gimió y resistió el movimiento de sus caderas y vagamente notó que Hali y Ferd seguían el movimiento.

—Llamamos a esto polvo_ phuq._ Viene de la semilla del Nipey luego de que ha sido cosechada, envejecida, y convertida en polvo fino. Es un potente afrodisíaco y lo usamos solo para prepararlas para la introducción cómoda de sus seguros de castidad —les informó el Coleccionista suavemente.

Bella sintió que los labios de su sexo eran ampliamente separados por la mano de Cerebus y se arqueó contra sus dedos suaves, ansiando más del contacto en sus excitados tejidos. Cerebus pareció ablandarse con ella entonces y rozó sus dedos sobre los suaves vellos de su pubis de una manera tranquilizante. Ella sintió un sondeo caliente entre sus piernas, miró hacia abajo y vio el consolador de oro liso atrapado entre los dedos dorados de Cerebus, sus piernas y su vágina. Su canal se sintió estirado solo un momento por el consolador antes de que sus músculos se relajaran y dieran la bienvenida a la intrusión en su cuerpo con impaciencia. El seguro estaba afirmado en su lugar dentro de ella por dos cadenas largas que rodeaban sus caderas y cintura y estaban sujetas con otra joya. Cerebus entonces avanzó hacia las otras mujeres y repitió este proceso.

Cuando Cerebus volvió a ella, se arrodilló entre sus piernas extendidas y suavemente colocó las suelas de sus pies sobre sus hombros. Él se inclinó contra ella, haciendo elevar su trasero de las almohadas de modo que le dieran acceso más fácil para insertar un extremo corto y delgado del seguro en su ano. La intrusión seca del seguro la hizo soltar un grito ahogado y tiró lejos para que Cerebus lo sacara y fuera a buscar la botella de aceite con la cual él la había masajeado antes. Él frotó un poco de ese aceite en la suave carne fruncida de su culo con dos dedos e intentó insertar el seguro otra vez. Luego de unos pocos momentos de incómoda resistencia, su ano pareció temblar y luego la sonda de oro caliente se deslizó tiernamente en ella. Bella se sintió abierta, empalada, pero tan completamente excitada por todo el ritual que era casi una bienvenida.

Después de la introducción de sus seguros de castidad, Bella perdió la pista del tiempo y antes de que lo supiera estaba cubierta con una de las mallas que había visto sobre cada una de las mujeres esa misma mañana. La máscara, o Velo como el Coleccionista lo había llamado, era ligero como una pluma, pero fuerte como el acero cuando descansó debajo de su nariz, sobre su boca y mandíbula. No estaba sujeto de ningún modo que Bella pudiese discernir fácilmente, pero se mantenía inmóvil sobre su cara de tal manera que nada podía entrar en su boca sin tener que sacarlo antes.

Enjoyados brazaletes fueron puestos en sus tobillos y le pusieron anillos en los pulgares. Cerebus cepilló su pelo con paciencia hasta que relució —lo cual no debía haber sido fácil, enredado como estaba— y le dieron un frasco de aceite perfumado para perfumarse. El olor era indescriptiblemente hermoso —creado únicamente para ella por el Coleccionista, según le dijeron— basado en su personalidad especial y atributos físicos. Ferd y Hali también fueron dotadas con sus propios olores únicos.

Cerebus agitó su mano sobre los montes púbicos de Ferd y Hali, y mágicamente borró todo rastro de pelo de sus sexos. Al Rey, según parecía, le gustaban sus mujeres afeitadas entre las piernas. Sin embargo, al final, el Coleccionista instruyó a Cerebus para que dejara un pequeño grupo de pelo sobre el montículo de Bella, y Cerebus lo hizo así. Un parche de pelo en forma de diamante adornó la cumbre de su hueso púbico y una última ola de rubíes diminutos fueron tejidos entre sus vellos púbicos, rojo encendido, dejando su sexo reluciente y centelleante con cada matiz de movimiento. Además de eso, los alrededores de su vágina estaban completamente afeitados ahora y lisos al toque, como si el pelo nunca hubiera estado allí. Se sintió hermosa, adornada con sus nuevas galas, hinchada y madura, y completamente femenina.

Fue solo más tarde, después de que los efectos del polvo_ phuq_ se hubieran marchitado, que lamentaría la pérdida de su reactividad normal durante todo el procedimiento.

**Espero que les guste dejen comentario para saber si les esta gustando la historia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cuatro**

—Ahora que estás lista te unirás con las otras mujeres del harén y serás llevada para encontrarte con nuestro rey. Él está muy ansioso de ver a sus más nuevas queridas y si tienen suerte él elegirá a alguna de ustedes para entretenerlo esta noche en sus cámaras privadas.

¿Afortunada? Bella no estaba tan bajo la influencia del polvo afrodisíaco que no pudiera tener un pensamiento sarcástico por las palabras del Jefe del harén. ¿Quién se sentiría afortunado de ser usado por algún tosco tipo de la realeza que obviamente está demasiado lleno de su propia importancia? ¡Seguramente yo no!

Pero ella no podía expresar completamente las palabras, aunque lo añorara —si solo para su propia diversión de ver la mirada indignada en la cara de Cerebus que seguramente encontraría a sus comentarios —y estuvo silenciosa cuando el Jefe del harén las condujo fuera del cuarto. Los enchufes que la llenaban eran sorprendentemente cómodos y era capaz de andar con facilidad. De hecho, hasta prácticamente olvidó que estaban allí. El hechizo zumbador del polvo afrodisíaco aún corría por sus venas y seguramente eso ayudaba. Su coño pulsaba suavemente, su clítoris estaba hinchado y mojado. Sus pezones estaban duros como guijarros y sus pechos estaban pesados y adoloridos. Su boca, ella sabía, hacía pucheros detrás de su máscara, plena y ansiosa de ser besada. En conjunto su cuerpo estaba deliciosamente excitado, no como la fiebre en la que había estado justo después de que el polvo afrodisíaco había sido administrado, pero aún suavemente despierto al deseo.

Después de un paseo largo por aún otro pasillo tortuoso el grupo encontró una magnífica entrada marcada por cientos de diferentes símbolos geométricos grabados en un juego de inmensas puertas de oro sólidas. El Jefe del harén agitó su mano y las puertas se balancearon hacia afuera, lejos de ellos, y ellos procedieron más allá. Lo que los encontró estaba más allá de algo que Bella hubiera visto alguna vez. Ante ellos, al final de la sala que debe haber sido el tamaño de una cancha de fútbol, estaba un trono brillante hecho de un arco iris de joyas amontonadas con magníficas almohadas suaves y muestras de seda, satén y terciopelo. El trono estaba varios pies arriba del piso, en una tarima levantada cargada con miles sobre miles de pétalos de flor. Música suave sonaba en el fondo, extraterrena y ambiental, recordando a Bella otra vez de las facetas egipcias o quizás árabes de sus alrededores.

Al pie de la tarima holgazaneaban varias mujeres y mientras más se acercaba Bella, notó que estaban embellecidas en galas que eran similares a la suya, aunque sus «enchufes de castidad» estuvieran notablemente ausentes. Una de las mujeres tenía tres pechos y cada uno de sus pezones estaba perforado y encadenado. Otra mujer parecía tener dos órganos sexuales entre sus piernas abiertas —un pene y una vágina— y el pene estaba perforado por barras de oro tres veces por el glande en una posición de Príncipe Alberto. Ella también cargaba una barra de oro horizontal en la base de su pequeño escroto penetrante… con pesos enjoyados adjuntos a los extremos de la barra. Cada mujer era única y diferente en forma, color y forma, y Bella estaba sorprendida y muda por la vista de tanta carne extraña expuesta.

Inevitablemente los ojos de Bella se elevaron a la tarima y se acomodaron en la figura reclinada de un hombre tumbado perezosamente sobre el trono. Él era muy alto — Bella podría discernir fácilmente esto aunque estuviera reclinado— delgado y de extremidades largas. Sus dedos eran sobre todo elegantes, artísticos en sus amplias palmas, embellecidos por anillos enjoyados y el mismo tipo del guante con puntas de oro que tanto el Jefe del harén como Cerebus llevaban puestos. Su pelo era el color del jarabe de sorgo oscuro. Grueso y largo esto caía en una trenza gorda a las almohadas bajo él y estaba tejido con la ocasional joya diminuta o con hilos relucientes.

Su cara, escondida parcialmente por sombras, era un estudio exótico de cuestas y planos. Poseía una frente alta y flameantes cejas esculpidas. Sus ojos estaban bordeados de una línea gruesa de kohl negro y parecían como de gato en las esquinas. Sus ojos eran un contraste dramático contra su oscura piel de caramelo; claros y translúcidos, eran del color de jerez aguado. Sus pestañas eran largas, sin duda al menos de un centímetro de longitud —suficiente para hacer que cualquier mujer vana se pusiera verde con la envidia— y lo dotaban con un aspecto casi andrógino que por extraño que pareciera lo hacía parecer mucho más exquisitamente masculino.

Llevaba puesto un gran collar de oro enjoyado sobre su cuello y puños a juego en sus entonados brazos. Su torso era fuertemente musculoso, pero no pesadamente. Sus pezones eran oscuros y pequeños en su lampiño pecho, como gotas de chocolate diminutas, y seguían atrayendo a los ojos de Bella sin importar que tan valientemente luchara contra el impulso de admirarlo. Llevaba puesta una brillante falda de ébano larga, con una hendidura alta en un lado de modo que cuando él se reclinara su pierna fuera expuesta del pie a la cadera, exponiendo aún más de su hermosa piel enmielada. La falda caía peligrosamente baja en sus caderas dando la pista de que él posiblemente era lampiño en todo su exótico y duro cuerpo.

Al instante Bella fue atraída por el hombre y fue exquisitamente consciente de su propio cuerpo desnudo adornado con joyería cuando ella y las otras dos mujeres fueron conducidas más cerca al trono. Los enchufes en su cuerpo se sintieron más pesados ahora; más sensibles cuando sus zonas erógenas comenzaron a vibrar con la excitación. Solo mirar a este hombre hizo que sus jugos fluyeran, Bella se quedó sin aliento al imaginar lo potentemente que su toque podría afectarla.

Quizás ser una esclava de amor no sería una tarea tan degradante como ella al principio pensó… por un rato de todos modos. O tal vez eran los efectos secundarios del polvo afrodisíaco los que la hacían sentir así, parecía que Bella no podía estar segura de sus propias reacciones.

Ella no había notado cuando las otras mujeres del harén habían venido para unírseles, pero de repente fue rodeada por docenas de mujeres que claramente luchaban por la atención del rey. Bella las ignoró lo mejor que pudo; solo tenía ojos para el hombre en el trono mientras él se elevaba en sus codos y consideraba a aquellos en la sala a su alrededor.

Cerebus avanzó y se hincó, agachando la cabeza ante el rey—. Feliz Cumpleaños, Mi Amo. Su Colección está lista y esperando a unirse con usted en la celebración esta noche, preparada especialmente para esta ocasión alegre.

Despacio, en movimientos elegantes como un gigantesco felino de la selva, el rey se levantó de su posición en el trono acojinado. Una sonrisa enigmática jugueteó en sus labios delicadamente esculpidos cuando él bajó los escalones de la tarima en sus pies cubiertos por sandalias. Él se detuvo ante una mujer verde redonda que no podía haber medido más que 1'22 como máximo. Con un floreo él apartó el panel delantero de su falda, desvergonzadamente exponiendo su falo — Bella no pudo echarle una buena mirada mientras estaba detrás de demasiadas hembras más altas, aunque no por falta de intención— y él deslizó la cara rechoncha de la mujer hacia sí. Incluso aunque Bella no pudiera ver exactamente lo que continuaba ella podría oír claramente, los sonidos inequívocos de la ambiciosa succión de la mujer mientras trabajaba la polla su Amo. El rey debe haber removido el velo de la mujer para tener libre acceso a su boca.

El rey palmeó la cabeza de la mujer mientras ella se balanceaba sobre su erección, y aunque la escena fuera escandalosa en extremo para Bella —ella que nunca había visto una exhibición pública a tal grado más allá de la ocasional película pornográfica, que era vista solo en la intimidad de su propia casa— no podía menos que sentir que un hambre creciente se desplegaba dentro de ella debido a eso. Después de un largo momento el rey dio una palmada final a la cabeza de la mujer y tiró su polla de su boca con un sonido audible. Él le dio una sonrisa suave y circuló por delante de ella, fácilmente corrigiendo su ropa mientras seguía.

—Ella es la favorita del rey ahora mismo —dijo la mujer centaurina que había sido tan agradable con Bella esa mañana. Estaba ahora al lado de Bella, empequeñeciéndola con la masa de su cuerpo de caballo cuadrúpedo.

—Puedo entenderte —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. No había comprendido esta mañana, al principio, que aún no te habían dado el regalo del entendimiento de nosotros. Mi nombre es Keln, a propósito.

—El mío es Bella. ¿Dices que esa mujer es la favorita del rey? ¿Tiene él muchas o solo esa?

Keln se rió suavemente y se inclinó para hablar más quedamente en el oído de Bella.

—Depende. Algunas noches él escoge casi la mitad de nuestro número y complace a cada una al extremo de sus limitaciones, y en otras que solo escoge cinco o seis y las complace, pero solo un par de veces por cada una. Pero recientemente él ha estado eligiendo unas diez, y Dennota —la pequeña mujer verde— está siempre entre esas diez. A nuestro Amo le gusta ser chupado y Dennota es su boca más talentosa por lo visto.

—¿Fuiste… capturada… como yo? — Bella preguntó, más que un poco dudando de mencionar el tema.

Keln suspiró y sacudió su cabeza un poco dolorosamente.

—Es quizás mejor si no visualizas que estás aquí como el resultado de una captura. Piensa más a lo largo de las líneas que has sido elegida, hasta bendecida. La vida aquí en el palacio puede parecerte extraña al principio —esto me hizo también, al principio— pero esto es de lujo y comodidad. Somos todas afortunadas de estar aquí, protegidas por el jefe más poderoso en este mundo, cada deseo nuestro concedido por Cerebus… nuestro cuidador.

—¿Qué mundo es este? —Un trozo de miedo casi ahogó sus palabras. La idea de estar en un mundo ajeno no era una a la que ella se acostumbraría pronto.

—Es llamado Valeo. Es un planeta en el Plano Dimensional Ysault, en medio del Sistema Estelar Sord. Completamente lejos de donde eres, me atrevo a adivinar.

¡Otro sistema solar! Por Dios, ¿cómo podía estar pasando esto? ¿Cómo iba alguna vez a regresar a casa?

—¿Eres de por aquí?

—No. Estoy lejos, muy lejos de mi lugar de nacimiento. Pero no te compadezcas de mí —se precipitó Keln cuando Bella le echó una mirada así—, soy mucho más feliz aquí que de lo que podría ser de haber estado de vuelta en mi suelo natal. Aquí yo nunca tengo que preocuparme o trabajar duro. Y siempre que me llamen para entretener a mi Amo —que siento decir que es solo raramente ahora— Soy más que feliz de hacerlo. Impaciente de hecho, ya que él es un amante espectacular. Lo amo. Todas lo hacemos. Tú lo harás pronto también, si te lo permites.

Bella dudaba mucho de eso. Él era un hombre atractivo, sexy —no había duda—pero, ¿amarlo? Ella nunca había amado a nadie en su vida, además del amor que ella tenía para familia o amigos. Ella dudaba mucho que un autocrático dueño de harén pudiera inspirar tal profundidad de sentimiento en ella.

En ese momento lo vislumbró por la muchedumbre, parado ante la hermafrodita profusamente perforada. El rey acariciaba el pequeño pene de la mujer con una mano y jugueteaba con su gran clítoris con la otra. Era obvio que él no consideraba tabú tal cosa como acariciar órganos sexuales masculinos… o quizás el hecho que el pene fuera de hecho poseído por una hembra lo hacía correcto en su libro. Independientemente de la circunstancia, la mujer se divertía obviamente mientras el rey masajeaba sus dos órganos sexuales, si la recién hinchada longitud de su polla era alguna indicación de su excitación. Unos golpes más y la mujer soltó un pesado gemido, corriéndose en las manos del rey, un líquido nacarado brotando tanto de su coño como de su polla mientras se estremecía ante él en la liberación. Cerebus avanzó inmediatamente con una toalla y limpió los dedos de su Amo y el rey se movió más profundamente entre la muchedumbre de mujeres.

Por primera vez a Bella le fue permitida una mirada plena a su cara. Él era en efecto un trabajo de contrastes con piel intachable lisa, pómulos altos agudos, una boca exuberantemente curva y una mandíbula con fuerza obstinada. Sus ojos eran muy bonitos, perfilados como lo estaban por el kohl y largas pestañas oscuras, pero tenían una mirada decididamente aburrida dentro de sus profundidades de jerez, que sorprendió a Bella. ¿Cómo podía un hombre de tales inclinaciones obviamente hedonistas como él aburrirse mientras estaba rodeado por tantas hembras listas y complacientes?

¿Cómo, en efecto?

Cuando el rey procedió por la multitud a su alrededor hizo una pausa aquí y allí para acariciar o ser acariciado por sus mujeres. Pero nunca besó a cualquiera de ellas y esto le pareció una cosa significativa a Bella. Un beso era el más suave, el más afectuoso de todas las oberturas sexuales. Mucho podría ser aprendido acerca de la pareja de alguien por un beso. El amor en sí podía ser ganado o perdido con la energía de un pequeño beso. Entonces, ¿por qué no los otorgaba el rey, al menos a la favorecida en su Harén? ¿No significaban los besos nada a la gente de su raza? ¿Solo eran practicados los besos entre los humanos, quizás? Seguramente no, Bella se mofó de la idea. Como sería la vida triste en efecto, aquí en Valeo, si no hubiera tales cosas como los besos.

El Jefe del Harén subió detrás de ella entonces y la adelantó para juntarla con Ferd y Hali.

—Éstos son los miembros más nuevos de su Colección, Amo, sus regalos de cumpleaños.

El rey se alejó de la mujer cuyo único pecho él acariciaba actualmente cuando el Jefe del Harén habló. Sus ojos vagaron perezosamente sobre ellas cuando se acercó, pero al final se colocaron resueltamente en Bella. Sus ojos se fijaron en el calor encendido de su pelo rojo, la esmeralda brillante de sus ojos y la porcelana blanca de su piel como si él nunca hubiera visto antes algo parecido. Con una sensación de hundimiento Bella comprendió que había una buena posibilidad de que él no lo hubiera hecho; ella aún no había visto a una mujer remotamente parecida a ella misma dentro del Harén. La sensación de hundimiento que sentía era porque no estaba completamente lista para ser notada por el rey. Y ella ciertamente no quería ser notada porque fuera considerada «extraña» o «única» en su coloración y forma entre las otras mujeres de su harén.

Dramáticamente el rey se acercó a Bella, parándose imposiblemente orgullosamente erguido mientras sus piernas largas cerraron la distancia entre ellos, no haciendo caso de las otras mujeres a su lado, y vino hasta estar casi encima de ella. Los ojos de ella estaban casi al nivel con su pezón y era un poco desconcertante tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

Contra su voluntad, los ojos de Bella se elevaron a encontrarse con los de él mientras incendiaban la punta de su cabeza agachada. Ella se sintió empequeñecida por él, muy peligrosamente, sobre todo cuando él comenzó a rodearla despacio casi tocándola con la piel expuesta de su pecho mientras él merodeaba alrededor estudiando su forma entera. Nunca había Bella sido tan consciente de su desnudez como lo era entonces, y las cadenas y joyas que pendían en su cuerpo parecieron de repente más pesadas bajo su mirada, como marcas de propiedad en vez de decoraciones. Por fin el rey volvió a afrontarla, fijando sus ojos en los de ella una vez más. Ella no pudo evitar que una chispa de desafío entrara en su mirada y estaba demasiado enojada para pensar en la locura que tal signo de espíritu pudiera ser en su actual situación.

Todo en lo que ella podía pensar era como él se atrevía a tratarla como un objeto, como si no tuviera sentimientos u opinión en el asunto. Revisándola como un florero o una pintura que él deseaba comprar… pero entonces él la había recogido, ¿verdad? No era diferente a que si ella hubiera sido una obra de arte que resultó captar su imaginación. Él la veía como tal y la trataría en consecuencia. ¡Bien, ella no permitiría nada de eso! Las otras mujeres del Harén podían estar resignadas a su situación como juguetes del rey, pero ella sería condenada antes que unirse a sus filas de adoración.

El rey se acercó furtivamente aún más a ella, de modo que sus pieles apenas se tocaban. Él inclinó su cabeza, aparentemente encantado por su pelo, y lo tocó con sus labios. Una de sus manos vino y ligeramente se acomodó en la curva de su cadera desnuda, haciendo que la cadena que estaba sujeta a su alrededor tintineara ligeramente cuando fue atrapada entre ellos. Bella intentó y falló en suprimir un estremecimiento de placer ante sus caricias suaves y tuvo que asegurarse que la pérdida de su control era probablemente debido a los efectos restantes del polvo afrodisíaco y no a cualquier verdadera atracción que ella pudiera sentir por el rey. El rey se retiró, le envió una sonrisa peligrosa, enigmática, levantó la mano que tenía en su cintura y lo colocó en su pecho sin adornos.

El calor de su mano enguantada de oro quemó su pecho casi al punto del dolor, enviando a temblores de deseo prohibido por su cuerpo entero. Un segundo más de la tortura erótica y él se alejó. Sin otro vistazo en su dirección él giró y se internó una vez más en la muchedumbre de mujeres, regresando a su trono. Bella miró el pecho que él había tocado y se sorprendió de ver que estaba ahora encerrado en una taza sólida formada de una esmeralda verde brillante. Ella tiró de la taza de piedra enjoyada, pero no se movía de su piel en lo más mínimo como resultado de sus esfuerzos. Cómo la cubierta impar se quedó en su lugar Bella no podía haber adivinado, pero ella asumió que funcionaba de forma no diferente al velo que ahora mismo se cernía inmovible sobre su mandíbula inferior y boca.

¿Qué significaba, esta joya sobre su pecho, porque seguramente significaba algo? Le dieron demasiado poco tiempo para considerarlo. La voz del rey estalló sobre sus pensamientos —sorprendiéndola con su belleza ronca— y al instante centró todas sus atenciones.

—He hecho mi elección. Dejemos que las celebraciones de cumpleaños comiencen.

Vino entonces un torrente de murmullos y gritos de las mujeres que se elevaron en volumen hasta un rugido embotado.

—Destinos, Bella, pero nos has sorprendido a todos. —Keln estaba a su lado una vez más, sonriendo gloriosamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He sido parte del harén del rey durante casi siete años y nunca he conocido que él elija a menos de cinco compañeras para una tarde. Sin mencionar durante una celebración de cumpleaños.

Bella tuvo una sensación de hundimiento en el fondo de su estómago.

—Keln, supón, solo durante un momento, que estoy totalmente en la oscuridad sobre todo esto y explícame tan claramente como sea posible solo qué demonios está pasando.

Keln se rió, aunque bastante amable, y acarició el pelo de Bella dulcemente. La mujer parecía fascinada por su pelo.

—Bien, en primer lugar, esta noche celebraremos el cumpleaños del rey. Es un acontecimiento muy especial como puedes ver por la juerga alrededor de nosotros… por muchos motivos. Cada año el Jefe del harén encuentra nuevas hembras para añadir al harén y las da al rey como regalos, entonces todos celebramos las nuevas adiciones a nuestra familia.

—También, esta es la noche en que las Lunas del Satélite estarán en su pico más alto en el cielo. Esto es importante porque los naturales de este planeta creen que las dos lunas prometerán una temporada fructuosa entre parejas unidas —y es también significativo porque este acontecimiento solo ocurre una vez cada tres años. Digo que me has sorprendido, Bella, porque el rey te ha coronado Su joya para la noche, evidenciada por esa taza enjoyada sobre tu pecho —tú sola recibirás sus atenciones en la recámara real esta noche. Él ha encontrado tal favor en ti— tú, que eres nueva a nuestra familia. El rey, verás, generalmente prefiere que sus joyas sean las más maduras, más sazonadas integrantes de su harén. Espero que estés lista para una noche en efecto mágica.

Bella se tambaleó.

—Pero no quiero ser elegida —susurró ella, poniéndose blanca.

Los ojos de Keln se llenaron de suave compasión.

—No tengas miedo, Bella. El rey velará por tu placer en todos los modos. Él es cuidadoso y tierno. Él no te hará daño.

—¿No importa que estoy desinclinada?

—¡Desinclinada! ¿Pero por qué no querrías dar y recibir placer? Estás —la voz de Keln cayó a un murmullo incrédulo—, ¿intacta?

—No — Bella se apresuró a decir, aunque pensándolo mejor ella se preguntó si podría haber sido mejor mentir y decir que lo era—. Es solo que yo preferiría recibir alguna opción en materia de con quién tengo sexo.

—De recibir una opción ¿no encontrarías un poco de atracción por nuestro Amo?

Bella no mentiría a esta mujer que era tan claramente amable y abierta.

—Bien, probablemente, pero sería diferente porque entonces yo no sería obligada a elegirlo. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir?

—Lo que veo es que estás determinada a cavar tus talones sobre esto cuando hacerlo solo puede causarte daño a largo plazo. No te quedes en el pasado. Abraza tu nuevo futuro aquí en el palacio. Abraza a tu nuevo rey. Quién sabe, lo has impresionado ya bastante, quizás un día él te elegirá como su encargada de castidad.

—¿Y qué es eso? — Bella preguntó con exasperación. Justo cuando parecía que ganaba un pequeño entendimiento del lugar, era lanzada a alguna nueva exquisitez para considerar y reflexionar.

Pero Keln no tuvo tiempo para contestarle pues la voz del rey resonó sobre el murmullo de la multitud de nuevo.

—Cerebus, trae a mis queridas elegidas, rápido. Tengo gran necesidad de ellas.

Casi inmediatamente Cerebus estaba al lado de Bella, acompañándola al trono más allá de la muchedumbre y lejos de Keln, quién dijo adiós a Bella mientras se iba. Mientras caminaban, la hermafrodita, la mujer con un seno, y Dennota —todas las que habían sido acariciadas de algún modo por el rey, como Bella notó rápidamente— se les unieron. Muy pronto estaban en los escalones de la tarima que conducía hasta el rey que reposaba en su trono.

—Mis bellezas. Vengan. Únanse a mí aquí en mis almohadas.

La voz del rey parecía un dedo aterciopelado arrastrándose por la espina de Bella y ella tembló. Con una última dura mirada de advertencia en dirección a Bella, Cerebus las dejó solas con el rey.

Bella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se sintió arrinconada y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso instintivo de huir mientras los ojos translúcidos del rey se colocaban firmemente sobre ella. Él debe haber visto un poco de indecisión en su cara porque la dotó con otra de sus enigmáticas, pero no totalmente poco amables sonrisas y giró hacia Dennota en cambio, haciéndole señas de avanzar.

—Tengo un deseo por tu boca, querida —el rey dijo y apartó el frente de su falda como lo había hecho antes para la mujer de piel verde. Precisamente entonces a Bella le fue permitido ver por primera vez el sexo del rey. Era un arma fuerte en efecto y ella se sintió positivamente mareada solo mirándolo.

Él era masivo tanto en circunferencia como en tamaño, al menos 30 o más centímetros de longitud y tan grueso que ella no podría haber envuelto sus dedos alrededor cómodamente. Bella nunca había sido alguien que encontrara el pene de un hombre atractivo en sí mismo, pero el rey poseía la más hermosa polla que hubiera visto jamás. Era de un delicioso caramelo en color, dorado y suave. Sus testículos eran pesados y —como ella había sospechado— completamente calvo como era el resto de su forma. Había una pequeña barra de oro perforada delicadamente por la base de la cabeza en su palo, y destelló en la luz un escaso segundo antes de que fuera envuelto de los labios rechonchos de la boca de Dennota.

El rey miró a Bella una vez más cuando la cabeza de la mujer verde comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo en su falo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, querida? —él le preguntó sedosamente.

Bella miró a otro lado, rechazando contestarle, y él se rió de su muestra de espíritu. Pero, demasiado pronto, los sonidos de la succión de Dennota alcanzaron los oídos de Bella y ella no pudo contener su curiosidad por mucho tiempo. Ella miró de nuevo y descubrió que el rey esperaba que hiciera justo esto.

—Ven aquí —él llamó y le extendió su enguantada mano.

Pareciendo contra su voluntad, Bella sintió que sus pies se movían y luego la mano de él descansaba en su cintura.

—Tu piel es tan suave como el más fino plumón —él murmuró arrastrando los ojos de su cabeza a los dedos de sus pies.

Incómoda bajo la mirada intensa de ámbar del rey, Bella miró lejos y estudió el cuarto a su alrededor. En todas partes del cuarto del trono, hombres —que parecían más o menos como el rey, el Jefe del harén, y Cerebus por lo que probablemente eran todos los naturales de Valeo— y mujeres se mezclaban compartiendo mucha conversación y risa. Parecían deferentes, respetuosos al rey y curiosamente no desconcertados por el hecho que él era oralmente complacido por una mujer entre sus piernas, tocado y acariciado por otras dos a su lado. Los lacayos sacaron discos de oro amontonados con alimentos aromáticos y bebida, para el placer de todos en la concurrencia. Música exótica era tocada en un volumen agradable y los juerguistas disfrutaban de mucho baile. Bella nunca había visto un manojo tan despreocupado y tranquilo de gente. Eran todos obviamente felices por completo de estar allí en la presencia del rey y de uno al otro.

El rey llamó su atención una vez más.

—No tienes que estar dudosa o con miedo conmigo, querida. Te trataré con gran cuidado, tienes mi palabra en esto.

—No tengo miedo de usted — Bella replicó, no haciendo caso del temblor en su cuerpo mientras los dedos del rey acariciaban círculos perezosos en la piel de su cintura.

—Bien —él dijo y la jaló. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca, el rey agachó su cabeza y sepultó su cara contra la curva de su vientre. Bella jadeó y se sacudió atrás reflexivamente.

—Ah, hueles tan bien como te sientes, aunque yo tuviera un poco de duda al respecto. —Los ojos del rey brillaron terriblemente mientras le permitió una pequeña marcha atrás.

De repente los ojos del rey se cerraron. Bella notó entonces que las líneas negras rodeándolos eran tatuajes y no polvo de kohl como había pensado, y él soltó un gemido suave. Él giró sus atenciones entonces a Dennota, tirando su boca más profundamente sobre su polla con una mano en su pelo. Unos segundos más tarde él gimió otra vez y saltó contra la boca de la mujer verde, soltando su liberación dentro del borde rechoncho de sus avaros labios. Con impaciencia la mujer bebió a lengüetadas cada última gota cremosa del semen del rey, acariciando el gran, erguido falo con sus manos, chupándolo con todo lo que tenía. La mano del rey se había apretado en la cintura de Bella durante su liberación pero ahora se suavizaba de nuevo y acarició la pequeña incomodidad que él había causado mientras se relajaba al terminar Dennota con él.

Cuando la boca de Dennota lo dejó, la polla del rey relucía húmeda y cayendo pesadamente entre sus rodillas mientras empezaba a ponerse fláccido. La hermafrodita se movió entonces entre sus piernas, frotando su polla con la suya propia mucho más pequeña. El rey miró a Bella una vez más y movió su mano para tomar su pecho en su palma. Él chasqueó suavemente el anillo de oro en su pezón y rápidamente se puso erguido una vez más, obviamente contento y fascinado por la joyería brillante que atravesaba su carne. La gran longitud de él apuntaló hacia el cielo mientras la hermafrodita se subía sobre él y se empalaba sobre su polla de mármol. El rey jaló a Bella más cerca y colocó su boca a la parte baja de su pecho mientras la mujer lo montaba.

Bella estaba en un dilema. Su cuerpo estaba vivo con excitación —tanto de la escena que actuaba ante ella como por las acciones eróticas de la mano del rey y de la boca en su pecho. Pero su mente era una tormenta de indignación por ser tratada con tal familiaridad por un hombre que acababa de conocer. ¡Si conocer era hasta la palabra correcta para la situación— ella no sabía ni su nombre! Tuvo miedo de reprochar abiertamente los avances del rey, su gente no podría perdonar tal cosa ligeramente, pero ella estaría condenada si devolviera cualquiera de sus afectos. Había tanto en lo que ella estaba dispuesta a rendirse en este punto.

Su espalda estaba amortiguada por la mujer de un seno en su espalda, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su pecho, sus manos acariciando el pecho y vientre de él. Él levantó una mano y acarició el pezón grande de la mujer mientras acariciaba a Bella, claramente no era de los que ignoraban a sus mujeres cuando lo atendían. Dennota parecía estar en su propio pequeño mundo mientras se retorcía en el suelo al lado del rey. Estaba claro que ella había encontrado su propia liberación mientras velaba por las necesidades del rey y estaba contenta con ser ignorada por el momento.

El rey pareció notar su falla en participar en las festividades y se retiró de su pecho para mirar profundamente en sus ojos—. ¿No me tocarás, querida? Necesito tanto tu toque. —Sus palabras tiraron de las fibras sensibles de Bella del modo más extraño e inesperado. Era como si él fuera torturado con el conocimiento que ella no quería tocarlo. Como si él emocionalmente ansiara su rendición. Pero Bella apartó los sentimientos, considerándolos una debilidad imperdonable, y se recordó que este hombre también estaba acostumbrado a cumplir su propia voluntad. Él estaba obviamente mimado por completo por todas sus mujeres y esperaba el mismo tratamiento de ella.

—¿No es bastante tener a estas tres mujeres tocándole? ¿Por qué no enfocar sus atenciones en ellas y dejarme a mí?

Su voz era baja y sus palabras eran intencionalmente solo para sus oídos. La última cosa que ella quería era implicar a alguien más en esta conversación.

La cabeza del rey retrocedió como si él hubiera recibido un golpe físico. Sus ojos cuando encontraron los suyos estaban llenos de orgullo enojado y teñidos con dolor, aunque Bella dudaba en cuanto a la sinceridad de esta última emoción dentro de sus profundidades de ámbar. Él abrió su boca para decir algo pero fue barrido en las convulsiones de otro orgasmo antes de que él pudiera poner voz en aquellas palabras. La mujer que lo montaba rebotaba de arriba hacia abajo en su polla, lanzando un grito mientras su propia liberación la sacudió hasta que tanto su polla como su coño estaban cremosos con eyaculación. La cara del rey se aflojó con la pasión y él gimió roncamente mientras se estremecía y se corría dentro de los pliegues hábiles del sexo de su compañera.

Después de un largo momento el rey bruscamente arrancó a la hermafrodita lejos de su cuerpo y la dejó a su lado en la tarima. Se dio vuelta y dio otra mirada dura a Bella y jaló a la mujer de un seno con poco cuidado. Él hizo girar a la mujer, la dobló y sin siquiera un «con permiso» encajó la masa larga, gruesa de su polla en el culo de la mujer. Por suerte la mujer parecía tener un culo muy complaciente e impaciente, porque la penetración agresiva de su región posterior por el rey se encontró con nada menos que un gemido lloroso de placer de sus labios separados. El rey aporreó furiosamente en la mujer, haciendo su único pecho rebotar de arriba hacia abajo enérgicamente con cada movimiento. Y todo el rato él mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Bella, claramente provocándola, burlándose de ella, mientras él follaba a la mujer ante él con deliberada ferocidad.

Demasiado pronto la mujer gritó y experimentó su liberación. La apretadura de sus músculos anales también chupó al rey de aún otro clímax explosivo, causando a Bella una vergüenza sin fin mientras los ojos del rey permanecían estables en los suyos mientras se corría. Era demasiado personal de repente, ser testigo de estos actos de carnalidad. Donde antes ella había estado simplemente incómoda, ahora estaba insoportablemente consciente de su propia parte que aún debía llevarse a cabo en este juego y era obvio que el rey aumentaba deliberadamente su conciencia de aquel hecho. La promesa en sus ojos habló volúmenes sin siquiera abrir su boca para decir las palabras.

Cuando la mujer estaba fláccida y gastada en los brazos del rey él suavemente la bajó al piso a sus pies y entonces se movió para agarrar el brazo de Bella poco gentilmente con su mano enguantada.

—Les he dado su placer como es mi deber, habría sido imperdonable que yo las dejara insatisfechas. Pero para el resto de la noche, querida, conseguirás tu deseo. Tú y yo seremos un dúo. Solo nosotros dos. Solos. ¡Ahora ven! —Él no tenía que haberse molestado en ladrar la orden, no cuando así de fácil arrastró su cuerpo indispuesto detrás de él mientras él bajaba la tarima y caminaba a través del gran cuarto de trono.

—¡Cerebus! —el rey llamó con voz dura, autoritaria—. Prepara un servicio para dos en mis cámaras inmediatamente.

Bella tuvo que apisonar una vez más el impulso primitivo e instintivo de huir cuando se hizo claro a dónde la llevaba el rey. Oh, si solo ella no hubiera abierto su gran boca, pero ella nunca había sido alguien para la diplomacia. Parecía que ella estaba a punto de cosechar las consecuencias de sus acciones. De un gran modo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: lo siento por la equivocación de capitulo, agradezco a victoria que me hizo caer en cuenta en mi error **

**Capítulo Cinco**

La cámara del Rey tenía un espejo con un diseño parecido al del cuarto en el que había despertado sola esta mañana. Sin embargo, la combinación de colores era quizás un poco más débil, un uso más fuerte del carmesí y del negro y oro. El paisaje estéril y exótico más allá de las altas ventanas de su cuarto {espacio} reflejaba los rayos del sol poniente como si una antorcha hubiera sido encendida en la playa de cobriza arena oscura.

—Eres singularmente hermosa. Entonces sin duda debe ser por eso que fuiste elegida. —le dijo el Rey en su oído, haciéndola brincar con la sorpresa. Ella estaba de pie, impresionada por la opulencia de sus alrededores por mucho más tiempo del que había pensado posible dadas las circunstancias, y su voz la había asustado.

—No soy hermosa —dijo ella firmemente

—Sí lo eres —respondió él de la misma manera—. Nunca he visto tales colores. —Su voz se puso ronca y él se movió para capturar un rizo de su pelo entre sus dedos—. Tienes verdadera clase.

—Mi colores son chillones, y lo sabe. Y no es tan raro en mi mundo.

—¿Acaso intentas molestarme? ¿Por qué? —Él parecía realmente pensar en ello.

—No estoy segura —le confesó ella y se preguntó sobre si era verdad—. No puedo ayudarle. Adivino que solo me siento un poco molesta habiendo sido secuestrada y transportada a un mundo tan lejano y ajeno. Llámeme loca pero esto es solo mi reacción inicial a todo esto.

—Posees una naturaleza muy independiente. Mucha de ella se puede ver claramente y me complace que sea así a pesar de tu cólera. Ahora vamos, olvidemos nuestros caracteres, ya perdone al tuyo, y disfrutemos de nuestra comida de la tarde. Cerebus ha venido y ya se ha marchado. —Él la dio vuelta y la condujo de la mano hacia una mesa pequeña, rodeada por cojines afelpados en el suelo, que tenía una alta provisión de aromática comida.

—Reclínate un poco y permite que te ayude a sentirte más cómoda. —Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar él la había empujado de espaldas contra las almohadas en el suelo y había quitado su velo con una onda de su mano. Entonces, suavemente pero con insistencia, él extendió sus piernas ampliamente con sus manos, teniendo la intención de quitarle los tapones de castidad.

—Eres impresionante —le dijo él y besó la costura de su sexo entre sus muslos extendidos. Bella chilló con sorpresa y se sacudió lejos—. No me temas —le imploró con un tono engatusador, mirando fijamente la brecha entre sus piernas. Él bajó de nuevo su cabeza y le tomó su aumentado clítoris en su boca, acariciando los suaves tejidos de sus muslos internos de una manera relajante. Sus labios y lengua quemaban su carne excitada y ella no pudo evitar que un gemido de pura felicidad saliera de sus labios. El que su cuerpo sintiera la vergüenza de sentirse tan excitado en tan poco tiempo era realmente espantoso para ella.

Hubo un sentimiento repentino e intenso de alivio cuando sus expertos dedos quitaron el consolador de oro de su empapado sexo, pero fue efímero cuando sus dedos tomaron su lugar, estirándola aún más totalmente que antes. El Rey besó su duro clítoris y se retiró para mirar el movimiento de sus manos entre sus piernas. Él empujó tres de sus dedos y luego los retiró. Llevó sus dedos mojados y brillantes hacia su boca, manteniendo su mirada en ella, y lamió hasta el último rastro de su excitación en ellos con su lengua. Bella gimió otra vez pero acabó en un sonido sofocante cuando él con cuidado retiró el tapón de su ano.

—Ahora ya puedes relajarte y comer plenamente. —le murmuró él, enviándola una mirada realmente diabólica con sus ojos de jerez dorado, obviamente por completo consciente de que la había dejado en un estado de excitación tan cortante como una navaja con sus atenciones eróticas.

—Es usted una bestia —se quejó ella con poca elegancia, avanzando para tomar una rebanada de lo que le parecía una piña de la bandeja de comida y la llevó a su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron ante su sabor fuerte y ácido, Esto no era piña pero su sabor sin embargo era delicioso.

Los ojos del Rey se ensancharon con sorpresa y soltó una risa—. Creo que me gusta tu afilada lengua. ¿Quizás encontrarás que te gusta la mía también? —Él se apoyó y avanzó lamiendo el rastro del zumo de fruta que bajaba en un rastro obstinado desde su barbilla antes de que Bella pudiera siquiera pensar en alejarse.

—¿Por qué me fastidia? Pensé que estaba enojado conmigo. — Bella no podía menos que preguntarle

El Rey sonrió y jugó con un rizo de su cabellera—. Confieso que estaba un poco desconcertado por tus ásperas palabras en la sala del trono, pero no soy capaz de mantener rencor. Puedo ver que todavía te cuesta ajustarte a ser capturada, y formar parte de mi Colección. No puedo decir que te culpo por ello. Pero estoy seguro de que en su momento bendecirás el día en que fuiste elegida para mí por el Coleccionista.

—Ese será un día —ella masculló e hizo rodar sus ojos. Que arrogancia… pero probablemente estaba acostumbrado a hembras que lo trataban como si el sol se elevara y se pusiera en sus pantalones.

El Rey puso dos dedos debajo su barbilla y la obligó a encontrar sus ojos —. Date la oportunidad. Dame una posibilidad. Intento hacer lo mejor para cortejarte, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejar de lado tu reacción negativa, al menos el tiempo que pasemos juntos esta noche. Diviértete. Si hay una cosa que creo implícita, es la energía que se origina en el placer, y te prometo que te lo daré a paladas.

—¿Y si yo no quiero su placer?

—¿No quieres placer? Ahora sé que bromeas conmigo. —Él le envió una sonrisa asesina llena de encanto y de un oscuro señuelo sexual—. Todos los seres desean placer, es una necesidad, lo desean, y no hay ninguna vergüenza en ello. Venga, déjame demostrártelo. —Él se apoyó y avanzó sepultando sus labios en el pelo que cubrió sus hombros.

—Pero aún no he comido —protestó ella, deteniéndose un momento.

—¿Qué necesidad tienes de este sustento trivial cuando estaré en tus brazos?

—¡Qué vanidad! —Ella comenzó a apartarlo, pero se detuvo cuando vio una mala mirada en sus ojos

—Solo quería conseguir una respuesta tuya, mi querida. No hay ninguna necesidad de ser físicamente agresiva.

—No soy agresiva —gruñó ella.

El Rey simplemente rió de su comportamiento contradictorio y acarició su cuello con sus labios—. Tu pelo tiene el color del desahogo más brillante. Temo que me queme si no tengo cuidado. Y tu olor —respiró él profundamente en su garganta, enviando agradables temblores a recorrer por su cuerpo—, es suficiente para volverme loco de lujuria.

—Quizás entonces debería bañarme —dijo ella hoscamente, intentando no responder al tono seductor de su voz y el encierro de sus brazos mientras ellos la aseguraban con fuerza por ambos lados en las almohadas.

—Un baño…si. Déjame bañarme eliminar el olor de otras mujeres de mi cuerpo de modo que estés más cómoda en mis brazos. —Él pulsó un beso suave sobre su hombro y se apartó de ella, elevándose sobre sus pies—. Hártate, mi joya, de modo que tu fuerza esté en su pico cuando me reincorpore a ti en las almohadas.

Bella esperó que él saliera hacía el cuarto de baño y cuando sobre el piso de mármol detrás de ella apareció una tina redonda y profunda llena de agua, se sorprendió. El Rey se metió en ella, con todo, su ropa, joyas, metió la cabeza bajo el agua. Cuando salió de nuevo su larga melena estaba suelta, arrastrando un río de agua sobre él. Él se mojó una vez más, entonces salió del baño, dejando en el piso una estela de agua que milagrosamente desapareció a los pocos segundos, como si nunca hubiera sido derramada.

El Rey desvergonzadamente tiró la falda que goteaba de su cuerpo, exponiendo redondas nalgas firmes, que hicieron agua la boca de Bella que solo podía mirarlo, para sacudir el agua de su cuerpo. Momentos más tarde él estaba seco, su pelo caía en rizos que relucían por debajo de sus rodillas. Él no se molestó en vestirse, por lo que volvió a su lado maravillosamente desnudo, pero manteniendo los adornos de oro en su cuerpo.

—Has estado demasiado ocupada mirando mi baño como para comer tu comida. —él la embromó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¡Usted no se bañó, solo tomó un rápido remojón en el agua!

—¿Y cómo te bañarías tú? —le preguntó él con una mirada curiosa.

—Con jabón y una tela o esponja —dijo ella sin poca exasperación.

El Rey se rió entre dientes y le respondió como si le informaba a un niño algo obvio—. Pero estas aguas están encantadas así no tengo ninguna necesidad de agentes de limpieza ásperos o exfoliantes. Me di ese baño, pero también hace unas horas en la cámara de preparación. Te aseguro que estoy tan limpio como es posible estarlo.

Bella barrió con sus ojos hacia abajo por toda su longitud y sintió que su cuerpo se bañaba con el calor de la excitación

—Te gusta el modo en que te miro. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Bella resolló, haciendo girar lentamente sus ojos—. Es atractivo, le otorgaré eso. Pero solo porque es apuesto no significa que vaya a saltar en la cama con usted. —Ella chasqueó sus dedos como ejemplo—. No soy fácil.

—Me quieres —le impulsó él.

—Tal vez. Un poco. ¿Y qué? Estoy segura que está acostumbrado a esa clase de respuestas en las mujeres. Eso no significa nada.

Una mirada arrogante y totalmente peligrosa llenó sus ojos—. Eso significa que puedo usar todas mis artimañas sin culpa. Como ya sientes algún deseo por mí, puedo hacer esto por ejemplo —él levantó su mano y sopló una cantidad generosa del polvo_ phuq_ en su cara—, a fin de atraerte en mis brazos sin que parezca una coacción injusta

El cuerpo de Bella inmediatamente respondió en desahogos. Su cabeza se aligeró y su mente se ensombreció como en sueños. Por qué ella luchaba contra su atracción por el Rey, pero segundos antes de que pudiera comenzar a comprender, decidió que no era muy tarde para rectificar sus errores en relación con él. Ella se lanzó en sus brazos, lanzándolos a ambos hacia atrás, a las profundidades de los cojines que se amontonaban sobre el piso. La voz del Rey rió entre dientes enigmáticamente en su oído, un sonido delicioso que hizo a su cuerpo estremecerse con la fuerza de su lujuria por él, y la colocó más fácilmente contra él. Los labios de Bella buscaron los suyos pero él con habilidad giró su cabeza antes de que ellos pudieran alcanzar su lugar de destino. Ella gimió su desilusión y en cambio colocó sus labios en su mandíbula.

¡Ah que felicidad era esto! Su boca se hinchó y hormigueó, de modo que posar su boca contra su piel de caramelo lisa se sintió como una ola inmensa de alivio, atrayéndola sepultándola en lo más profundo contra su carne. Su cuerpo se sintió pesado y grueso con la excitación. Su Rey sintió esto y pasó sus manos tiernamente hacia abajo por su espalda y nalgas, haciéndola casi desmayarse con el éxtasis. Por su parte ella compitió con sus propias manos impacientes bajo su cuerpo, su musculoso estómago y muslos antes de encontrar el objeto de su mayor deseo… su largo y grueso pene.

—Nah, ah, ah —reprendió él, suavemente sacando sus manos de su excitación—. Jugaremos de otra forma esta primera vez, Mi querida. Ven. Déjame mostrarte lo que es ser amada por tu Rey. —Él se elevó, levantándola con él, lo que era una cosa afortunada ya que ella no tenía ninguna fuerza para ponerse de pie por su propia cuenta, y la llevó a un banco mullido y grande de una esquina del cuarto. El banco estaba tapizado en algo que parecía a cuero o vinilo y fue suave contra su piel cuando él la posó sobre él. Él colocó sus piernas a ambos lados del banco de modo que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, dejando su sexo mojado, abierto y vulnerable ante su mirada.

El Rey se dio la vuelta y tomó una jarra de plata grande que reposaba al lado del banco. Él la sostuvo sobre su cuerpo durante un momento para luego deliberadamente verter su contenido sobre su cuerpo como una lluvia. El aceite plateado, que relucía salpicó el calor de su cuerpo, cubriéndola desde el cuello hasta los pies en un río grueso. Bella jadeó y por instinto levantó sus brazos para protegerse, pero solo logró empapar su brazos y sus manos también. Cuando la jarra de aceite caliente estuvo vacía el Rey la sacudió descuidadamente hacia atrás y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el banco de modo que sus rodillas extendidas se topetaran contra las suyas

Él extendió sus manos y masajeó el aceite entre en sus muslos, barriéndolo con las palmas de sus dedos en amplios y calmantes movimientos, aliviando deliberadamente sus muslos interiores de un modo que parecían más una caricia que un masaje. Poco después Bella extendió sus piernas más ampliamente empujando sus rodillas contra las suyas, procurando llevar su sexo mucho más cerca de sus mágicas manos. El Rey solo rió entre dientes ante sus movimientos y resueltamente evitó el lugar que más necesitaba de su atención.

Bella gimió cuando sus manos subieron y amasaron los costados de sus caderas. Saber que una presión tan aparentemente inocente de sus manos podía llevarla tan cerca del pináculo de placer la habría atontado si hubiera sido capaz siquiera de tener algún pensamiento racional. Sus manos entonces fueron hasta su vientre, sus costillas y sus pechos. Sus pezones aumentaron, la fuerza de su excitación y la presión que resbalaba de las manos sobre ellos era tanto una tortura como un regalo. El aceite quemó contra su carne cuando él la frotó con él. Pero este era un fuego tan agradable que solo servía para aumentar el placer de su toque

De repente el Rey la levantó y la volcó sobre su estómago en el banco, otra vez colocó sus piernas de modo que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre su contorno. Él apartó su pelo y pasó sus manos aceitosas hacia abajo, por la pendiente de su espina. Los dedos de sus pies se doblaron y ella suspiró, más que complacida de dejarle seguir con su masaje. Después de un largo y maravilloso momento en el que él amasaba sus costados y su espalda, el Rey giró sus atenciones a sus nalgas, tomándolas y apretándolas como si ellas fueran frutas maduras. Él extendió sus mejillas y administró una generosa porción de aceite en sus pliegues y lo frotó suavemente contra su piel más delicada

Pronto Bella jadeaba y gemía con el placer de sus atenciones. Su reverso se elevó lejos del banco, hasta que ella se presentó como una leona para su compañero. El Rey rió entre dientes pero esta vez esto era un sonido estirado para luego doblarse y avanzar para poner sus labios en el mojado calor que goteaba de su coño. La espesa humedad del aceite se mezcló con su propia excitación y creó una exquisita fricción, suave entre la carne de su sexo y la carne de sus labios y lengua cuando él movió su cara más profundamente contra ella.

¡Demasiado pronto! ¡Que tortura! su boca se alejó y él la levantó y le dio la vuelta para que lo enfrentara. Sus labios bajaron hacia uno de sus hinchados pezones y su enorme miembro se instaló en el portal de su coño. Un momento de apretada plenitud y él entró en ella, haciendo a Bella jadear con el choque de su pesado contorno que rápidamente la estiró llenándola. Él era tan largo que pareció una eternidad el momento en que entró en ella, llenando cada milímetro deliciosamente, duramente con enorme carne hasta que por fin sus pelotas descansaron contra su aceitosa humedad.

El Rey gimió largo y fuerte contra sus pezones, antes de apretar suavemente aquella carne sensible hasta que ella también gimió con el tortuoso placer.

—Pareces fuego encendido y seda alrededor de mi pene, mi querida —jadeó él contra su pecho—. Apriéteme con tus músculos, apriétame.

Bella hizo cuanto le mandó y gimió con el placer que resultó de su movimiento. Inmediatamente ella lo repitió, cerrando los músculos interiores de su vágina alrededor de su grueso empalamiento hasta que le dolió de placer.

—Sí. Justo así. —gimió él, claramente disfrutando de los movimientos de su cuerpo tanto como ella lo hacía—. Chúpame con tu dulce y jugoso coño.

Demasiado pronto, habiéndose movido una vez dentro de ella, el ajuste y aflojar de sus músculos interiores a su alrededor llevaron a ambos a un punto culminante, explosivo. Bella gritó y rastrilló sus uñas por su espalda. El Rey apretó sus pechos fuertemente en sus manos y gimió contra su pecho cuando él la llenó por completo.

Bella quedó agotada, muy cansada, pero el Rey no tenía ninguna debilidad. Él se retiró de ella, reluciendo y todavía totalmente erguido. Sin una palabra él avanzó lentamente sobre su cuerpo, colocó su duro pene entre sus pechos, tomó los globos con sus manos y se bombeó él mismo dentro y fuera del valle que había creado entre ellos. El aceite alivió su camino mientras él se movía allí entre sus hinchados pechos más la sensación de su miembro que topetaba contra su barbilla en cada uno sus empujes, la tuvo mojada y lista para más de él en meros momentos. Bella no pudo resistirse a apretar los músculos de sus duras nalgas con sus manos mientras él se movía contra ella, sintiéndose feliz mientras el Rey gemía ante el placer de su caricia.

Sus pulgares acariciaban sus pezones con cada movimiento que él hacía, haciéndolos temblar e hincharse cada vez más. Los efectos del polvo_ phuq_ la inundaron con caliente lujuria, pero no tenían nada que ver con el tirón dolorosamente suave de su corazón que ocurría cada vez que sus ojos exóticos se encontraban con los suyos. Él era realmente un maestro, jugando con su cuerpo, corazón y mente con la habilidad ganada durante toda su vida como un Dios del sexo y ella se sentía impotente de resistirse a su increíblemente encanto.

Con un grito fuerte la semilla caliente del Rey se estrelló contra sus pechos y barbilla cuando él encontró aún otra liberación. Respirando con fuerza él se movió hacia abajo y frotó su espesa esencia en su piel, hasta untarla en sus labios y ella con impaciencia lo lamió con su lengua. Él se inclinó, despreocupándose del esperma que cubría su carne, y tomó un hinchado pecho profundamente en su boca, sorbiéndolo con fuerza.

El Rey levantó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y la empaló una vez más con su fuerte miembro. Él entró repetidamente en sus profundidades más lejanas, alcanzando su misma matriz y empujando en el lugar más perfecto dentro de ella, la dura barra perforante de la cabeza de su eje. Era demasiado pronto para ella y Bella luchó por instinto contra la próxima liberación que amenazaba con atormentar su cuerpo con una mezcla tanto de placer como de dolor. Pero el Rey no se detendría ante nada. Sus manos hábiles alcanzaron abajo y rozaron en la carne mojada suave de su sexo, buscando entre sus gruesos labios, afeitados a su hinchado clítoris color rubí con las yemas de sus dedos llenos de rubíes. Bella gritó y sintió apretarse sus músculos interiores como una abrazadera sobre la carne invasora del Rey cuando alcanzó un explosivo climax. El Rey, increíblemente, se unió a ella en la culminación, otra vez llenándola hasta rebosarla con el calor mojado de su venida.

Bella perdió el sentido del tiempo mientras el Rey siguió amándola a lo largo de toda la larga y bochornosa noche. Ellos no consiguieron descansar o dormir hasta mucho después que apareció el alba.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Seis

La primera luz de la mañana apuñalo los ojos inyectados de sangre de Bella, y ella gimió en protesta cuando las fundas de satén fueron tiradas de su cuerpo descortésmente.

—Despiértate, mi Joya. Un nuevo día esta sobre nosotros.

—Mmplf —ella masculló en respuesta a la voz demasiado alegre y se acurrucó debajo de las almohadas.

—Levántate dormilona. —Una mano dio una bofetada ruidosamente contra la carne expuesta de su trasero.—El día se consume mientras tu duermes.

—Déjalo, estoy demasiado cansada para preocuparme —se quejó ella.

El Rey se rió y sacudió ligeramente sus pies, cepillando tiernamente su enredado cabello rojo fuera de sus ojos con las yemas de sus dedos. Bella se estremeció, cuando el repentino, e inesperado movimiento hizo que su carne muy usada y sensible protestara vehementemente. Un rastro plateado de semen rodó por su pierna pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para molestarse en limpiarlo. El Rey la había llenado; déjale ver los resultados, pensó ella hoscamente, intentando mejor olvidar lo increíblemente agradable que había sido la noche. Que dulce y hermoso había sido, a pesar de sus dudas iniciales.

El polvo phuq se había gastado en algún momento durante la tarde, pero su ardor por el rey no se había enfriado. Solo había ardido más brillante y más caliente en las profundas horas de la noche.

—Eres realmente hermosa, mi Joya, y has levantado enormemente mis espíritus con tu cuerpo generoso y tu corazón. Tengo un regalo para ti.

Los ojos cansados de Bella se ensancharon inmediatamente y creció la alarma. El Rey se rió entre dientes una vez más.—Yo sabía que conseguiría tu atención —se jactó él arrogantemente.

El Rey se puso de rodillas ante ella. Su falda de seda blanca fue partida a ambos lados y expuso una cantidad generosa de la piel de caramelo, cuando él bajó y toco con sus labios hinchados de amor por su sexo. Él deposito un beso ligero en el levantamiento de su clítoris, y con un adorno en su mano le presentó su regalo. Era un aro delicado con una esmeralda suspendida por una cadena, que la hacia balancearse en el aire bajo el. Los ojos del Rey brillaron de satisfacción cuando ella jadeó en apreciación de la belleza de la joya y él cabeceó de agrado por su reacción. Él colocó el aro contra la carne de su clítoris, ondeo su mano sobre el, y cuando él tiró, la joya perforo sin causar dolor su carne.

Cuando Bella se movió, la esmeralda se balanceó en el aire, colgando más allá del montículo de su vágina y le hizo cosquillas en el interior de su muslo, mientras brillaba con la luz, en cada movimiento que hacía ella.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él en un susurro ronco.

—Sí —ella lo tenía que admitir, aunque ella nunca hubiera recibido con mucho gusto tal perforación en casa. Ella nunca había pensado, que era del tipo que disfrutaba de tales adornos.

—La joya tiene un nombre. Sar'chesh. Es un fragmento de la piedra «Sar'cheih» que es mucho más grande y descansa en mi cetro real, y por lo tanto hace esta oferta completamente inestimable. Espero que lo valores. Como yo te valoro a ti, querida.

¿Qué más podría ella decir? El regalo la humilló, si no el gesto, que ella estaba segura que él hizo a todas y cada una de sus «Joyas» anónimas.—Lo atesoraré —juró ella, porque era la verdad.

—Ahora ven. Debes volver a tus cuartos y romper tu ayuno. —El Rey se levanto una vez más.

—Tengo que bañarme —protestó ella, sintiendo la esencia pegajosa de él cubriéndola prácticamente de la cabeza hasta tocar la punta del pie. Él la había amado largo y a fondo durante la noche, de esto no cabía la menor duda. Él era realmente una bestia insaciable.

—¿No guardarás mi olor en tu piel durante un poco más de tiempo? —preguntó él sedosamente.

—¡Pero parezco un asco! Todos lo verán

—Shh. Lleva mi semilla orgullosamente delante de las otras en la Colección. Ellas lo verán como un signo de tu poder sobre mí, como la evidencia de tu proeza como mujer y te respetaran por ello. Como te mereces.

Bella iba callada mientras el Rey la conducía desde sus cámaras, andando detrás de ella a las cámaras femeninas, con una mano colocada ligeramente en su espalda.

El molde de esmeralda todavía encerraba su pecho, sintiéndolo más pesado que la noche anterior. Durante las horas pasadas en los brazos del Rey ella se había olvidado durante un tiempo de la situación en la cual se encontraba. Pero ahora, con la luz cruel de la mañana, recordó y se preocupó.

¿De verdad, sus amigos y familia habían vuelto a casa olvidándose de ella, como había dicho el Coleccionista? La verdad es que solo había pasado poco más de un día desde que se había marchado, pero lo sentía como si hubieran pasado años. Muchos años. Quizás habían pasado, y ella realmente era solo un recuerdo para aquellos que había conocido. O quizás la magia del Coleccionista era tan poderosa que podría cambiar la historia. Tuvo miedo de preguntar y averiguar la verdad de cualquier modo.

Pasaron por debajo de pasillos tortuosos e interminables y Bella notó de nuevo varias puertas que lucían asas con grandes rubíes cuando ellos pasaron. Ella quiso preguntar al Rey a donde conducían, pero sospechó que él no se lo diría, entonces decidió no gastar su aliento en la pregunta. Quizás lo averiguaría después con las otras mujeres. Entonces, demasiado pronto, le pareció, ellos llegaron a su destino. El Rey ondeo su mano enguantada encima de una pared sin adornos, y allí en medio apareció, una puerta a través de la cual entraron sin pausa.

Las mujeres de la Colección estaban reunidas y esperando para saludarlos. Las mujeres se mostraron sorprendidas al ver a su Rey escoltarla y Bella agradeció el momento de no tener que afrontar a este grupo de forasteros sola, ya que quedo claro que el Rey no acompañaba normalmente a sus Joyas de vuelta a sus cámaras después de una noche pasada en la suya.

El Rey le dio la vuelta y antes de que ella tuviera cualquier idea de sus intenciones él colocó el Velo sobre su cara con un movimiento de su mano.

—Para guardar su boca casta para mí, Querida —dijo él suavemente. Él bajó sobre sus rodillas ante ella, jalándola con él después de mirarla mucho tiempo abrasándola con sus ojos. La tumbo ante él, dando un magnifico espectáculo para su audiencia. Arrastró sus dedos sobre la costura de su vágina, que estaba todavía cremosa y mojada de sus muchos orgasmos pasados entre sus piernas durante su noche juntos. Él abrió sus labios inferiores, y lamió la carne expuesta de su coño, con lo plano de su lengua. Bella gimió. Ella no podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo era tan sensible al toque más leve que habría sido imposible para ella no encontrar ningún placer en su caricia erótica.

—Y guardar su cuerpo casto para mí también. —Un momento después y sus tapones de castidad fueron insertados con cuidado y agradablemente en sus orificios inferiores. El Rey lamió su clítoris una vez más alzándose, y llevándola sobre sus pies temblorosos con el.

El Rey se inclinó su altura considerable sobre ella y le otorgó un beso suave, casto a su frente. La parte de atrás de su mano sin adorno, acaricio perezosamente la cresta hinchada de su pecho, antes de que tirara de el, dándole a ella una sonrisa bochornosa—. Hasta esta noche, mi Joya, piensa solo en mí y los placeres indecibles que tengo que mostrarte aún. —Con aquellas últimas palabras tempestuosas por la promesa, él se volvió sobre sus talones y abandono el patio con Bella mirándolo fijamente enmudecida después de eso.

De repente ella estaba en medio de un ejército de hembras que se reían tontamente, cada una mendigaba oír algún detalle específico de la noche que ella había pasado como la Joya del Rey. Unas mujeres eran aún más intrépidas, se le acercaban a ella para lamer un rastro o dos del esperma del Rey de su piel, sus velos habían sido eliminados por Cerebus en anticipación de alguna comida sin duda, hasta que Bella gruño su disgusto sobre semejante conducta y ellas refrenaron su ascenso.

—Déjenla estar. Denle su espacio, muchachas, ella todavía es nueva aquí. —La voz de Keln rompió el alboroto cuando ella se movió inmediatamente al lado de Bella —. Venga Bella. Movámonos ahora al baño donde podremos relajarnos todas. Quizás después de que tus músculos se hayan aliviado verás adecuado compartir los detalles de tu tarde con el resto de nosotras.—Ella guiñó de modo tranquilizador a Bella, que estaba enormemente agradecida a la mujer por su intervención.

Como uno el grupo de mujeres se movió al gran manantial de la piscina y entró en el agua burbujeante. Bella suspiró, cuando el agua daba lengüeteadas alrededor de sus muslos y su monte. El vapor caliente curó y calmo la carne agrietada de su sexo sensible casi inmediatamente. Ella mojó su cabeza cansada bajo el agua y se asombró cuando al sentir el último de sus dolores y preocupaciones huían de ella como si ellos nunca hubieran estado. Lo que ella no habría dado por un baño como este, a principios de la mañana del lunes pasado en casa.

Durante las horas inmediatas Bella y las mujeres juguetearon en las aguas curativas del baño. Bella estaba tan relajada hacia el final de ello, que ella se encontró satisfecha al dejar a las demás sentir su pelo o su carne, mientras ellas parecían habituadas a hacerlo. Su pelo, su color y textura, fascinó a las mujeres y en cierto modo sin embrago era muy halagador, aunque en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera hecho sentir a Bella incomoda. Cuando una mano o una boca se desviaban cerca de sus pechos o su sexo, ella no las desviaba por timidez o aversión, sino porque ella todavía estaba demasiado sensible después de amarla el Rey, para tolerar tales exploraciones, no importando cuan suaves pudieran ellas ser.

Demasiado pronto Cerebus entro en el patio y les rogó que terminaran su baño. Con un movimiento de su mano allí aparecieron mesas abrumadas bajo la comida, que las mujeres fueron invitadas hasta llenarse. Él quitó el velo de Bella de modo que ella pudiera comer con las demás. Bella estaba muerta de hambre y comió hasta que su estómago estuvo completamente lleno, impaciente por probar un pequeño bocado de cada plato exótico. Cuando ellas terminaron con su comida Cerebus les ofreció a cada una, un tazón de agua ligeramente perfumada y una pequeña toalla para limpiar sus dedos y bocas.

Cerebus, pareció rápido en perdonar su primer disgusto con Bella, ofreciéndole sonrisas amables cuando él pasó junto a ella, como lo hizo con las otras mujeres a su vuelta. Estaba claro que Cerebus era un alma suave y profunda; un hombre leal y comprometido a su Rey y las mujeres bajo su cuidado. Siempre que una de las mujeres expresara una necesidad o quería algo, el rápidamente veía que sus deseos se llevaran a cabo. Ni una vez negó una petición y ni una vez fracaso o se quejo. De hecho le estaba claro a Bella que nadie en este mundo daba a quejas o sentimientos negativos. Esta gente se daba totalmente a los placeres suaves y a la persecución de la felicidad no a lo lúgubre.

Antes de que Bella realmente entendiera lo que estaba pasando las mujeres se habían alejado todas de la mesa para amontonarse en un círculo grande alrededor de Cerebus junto al manantial de la piscina. Bella se les unió, sentándose entre Keln y Ferd ya que le habían reservado un sitio en medio de ellas. El gran cuerpo equino de Keln se plegó sobre si mismo, para que ella descansara en su lateral con sus largas piernas de caballo enroscadas en frente. Precisamente entonces Bella notó el órgano sexual muy humano que descansaba entre las piernas del centauro, una vágina roja hinchada, calva y llena con un tapón de castidad como el suyo. Esto era una vista extraña, pero Bella sorprendentemente se acostumbraba cada vez más a tales cosas.

Cerebus entro en el círculo y trayndo dos soperas de plata grandes y varios cuencos iguales a los de una alacena en la pared. Deposito los cuencos, uno por uno, delante de las mujeres y los llenó con aceite de una de las soperas. De la otra él tomó un pellizco de polvo phuq y lo hecho en los cuencos. Bella se preguntó que nuevo ritual estaba a punto de ser llevado. Después de unos largos momentos en los que Cerebus saco más y más cuencos para abastecer a cada mujer con uno propio, y creció su curiosidad. Cuando Cerebus hubo terminado y cada mujer tenía su cuenco con aceite reluciente, las mujeres zambulleron sus dedos en el cuenco, extendieron sus piernas y empezaron a masturbarse, sin preocuparse de su audiencia. Sus tapones y piercings dorados brillaron entre sus dedos aceitosos cuando ellas se acariciaron descaradamente y con abandono.

Bella se asusto, muy pronto estaría en los dedos de sus pies y supuso que tendría que aceptar, porque las mujeres parecían haber olvidado a Cerebus, y entre si, mientras jugaban con ellas mismas como sirenas ansiosas.

Cerebus notó inmediatamente que Bella estaba dudando en unirse al grupo y se movió hacia ella con una mirada preocupada en sus suaves ojos oscuros.—. ¿Esta algo mal Bella?

—No —ella dijo, con voz ronca y se avergonzó a pesar de sus esfuerzos por permanecer indiferente.

—Aún no te unes a las demás.

—Yo estoy… estoy un poco dolorida —confesó y se alegraba de que fuera verdad, y no tener que admitir su turbación mojigata de los actos que la rodeaban.

—Perdóname, yo debería haber comprendido. —Él suavemente empujó su espalda contra sus cojines e intentó extender sus piernas. Bella por instinto protestó, sujetando sus rodillas firmemente juntas.

—No te haré daño, Bella. Solo tengo que asegurarme de que tu carne es calmada y curada. No te haré nada que te duela o lastime, te aliviare para cuando esta noche mi amo venga a buscarte. —Él le sonrío con estas últimas palabras, obviamente le agradaba que su Rey la prefiriera a ella.

Entonces Bella se cayó sobre su espalda y permitió que Cerebus extendiera a ambos lados sus piernas, el mejor la inspeccionaría antes con sus ojos oscuros, que comprendían. Cerebus recogió el aceite en las yemas de sus dedos y los calentó con su aliento antes de ponerlos contra la carne hinchada de su sexo.

El aceite al instante calmó sus tejidos, pero también despertó una necesidad dentro de ella que hacía su respiración más difícil, y ella extendió de buena gana sus piernas más allá para las atenciones de Cerebus. Suavemente, Cerebus quito el tapón que llenaba a su coño y vertió una porción del aceite en su canal con el cuenco. Él frotó el aceite en el monte de su sexo, los labios externos llenos y la piel suave dentro de ella, pero procuró no penetrar su canal en cualquier modo con sus dedos.

Bella suspiró y comenzó a relajarse bajo los toques suaves de Cerebus. Su cuerpo fue atravesado por una suave excitación, pero después de la sensación inicial esta estalló y dejó un sentimiento soñador en vez de lujurioso. Cerebus vertió otra porción generosa del aceite entre sus piernas e insertó de nuevo el tapón de oro. Toda la incomodidad de Bella fue aliviada y ella fue dejada dormitando contra la almohada, mientras Cerebus giraba y supervisaba el cuidado de las demás en la Colección. Dentro de poco los gemidos de las mujeres aumentaron en frecuencia y cada una de ellas encontró la liberación bajo sus propias manos, haciendo rodar sus caderas en el aire como si estuvieran aceptando el empuje de un amante.

Bella necesitaba dormir, y Cerebus y las otras mujeres la dejaron, pareciendo entender sin palabras que ella no había dormido nada durante su noche con el Rey. Pasaron varias horas más antes de que Bella despertara y ya era tiempo de otra comida. Las mujeres hablaban y se reían tontamente entre ellas, mientras se preparaban para el Rey y por si las escogiera esa noche le informo entonces Keln. Bella estaba entre las mujeres elegidas, pero nadie se molestó o mostró celos contra ella por ser tan favorecida. De hecho las mujeres parecían felices por ella, quizás un poco temerosas de ella, era un recién llegada y eso en sí mismo era una rareza, pero definitivamente eran amistosas. Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo Bella se sentía cada vez más a gusto, como si tuviera de verdad un lugar entre ellas, como si perteneciera a ese lugar.

El día pasó para Bella en una neblina de siestas relajantes y perezosos baños en el manantial de la piscina. El sol se hundió en el horizonte bajo la arena oscura cobriza de Valeo y la Colección fue una vez más reunida en la sala del trono para estar de pie ante el Rey. Bella se preguntó que tipo de noche le esperaba…... y cuantas mujeres tendrían que reunirse con el Rey. Aunque ella fuera la Joya del Rey para la noche y le permitiera tiempo solo con él en su alcoba, ella supo, que no sería la única mujer para su placer en el trono. Estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre este nuevo mundo que la rodeaba.

El Rey, sorprendentemente, eligió solo a otras dos mujeres para esa noche además de Bella. Keln pareció sobre todo orgullosa de Bella, diciéndole claramente que era su capacidad de complacer al Rey lo que lo hizo elegir a tan pocas parejas de la Colección. Bella no tenía tales ilusiones sobre ella; probablemente el Rey estaba demasiado cansado justo después de la larga noche con ella, para tener la resistencia para demasiadas mujeres esta noche.

La juerga de la gente en el sala del trono no era adecuada para meditar y Bella se unió al Rey y sus pocas elegidas en el trono y unas pocas dudas sarcásticas en su mente. Fue fácil dejarse llevar y simplemente disfrutar, mientras los otros parecían ávidos y deseosos de hacer. El Rey la saludó con una sonrisa y una expresión suave en su cara y mariposas revolotearon en el hueco de su estomago.

Él la sorprendió y en cada oído escuchó sus primeras palabras—. Mi Joya. Estas más adorable ahora, que ayer. Ven. Sé que eres territorial, entonces no tocaré a ninguna mujer, para que prefieras estar conmigo. He elegido a estas dos porque ellas encuentran la culminación con el consumo de semilla y no necesitan la estimulación adicional. — Bella inmediatamente notó a Dennota entre las dos mujeres. Porque el Rey no había tenido que tener sexo con la mujer la noche anterior para ayudarlo a encontrar su liberación—. Ellas quitarán el filo de mi necesidad con sus bocas —siguió él—. Después tú y yo nos retiraremos durante la noche. —Él parecía contento consigo mismo, y era infantilmente hermoso cuando sonreía.

Bella no podía evitarlo, ella sonrió de regreso y se acerco más a él, cuando la primera mujer caminó hacia la tarima y envolvió con sus labios la carne hinchada del pene del Rey. Bella sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la vista y soltó un suspiro suave cuando los dedos del Rey se movieron para acariciar su pecho expuesto. Su boca pronto siguió, a sus labios que tiraban y su lengua lamía la carne hinchada de su pezón. Sus manos agarraron el vuelo de sus caderas, dilatando y amasando la carne suavemente. Pronto él encontró su primera liberación y gimió contra su pezón, vibrando él agradablemente. La leche blanca y cremosa de su venida llenó la boca de la mujer hasta el desbordamiento pero ella limpió hasta la última gota, lanzando un grito también cuando ella encontró la liberación.

Dennota se movió para continuar después de la primera mujer, tomando el pene del Rey profundamente dentro de su garganta ávida. Los dedos del Rey se movieron hacia abajo, a la cúpula de la carne lampiña del sexo de Bella, ahondando entre su costura para encontrar más allá la humedad sedosa.

—Ya estas lista para mí —suspiró él apreciativamente contra su pecho antes de tomarlo profundamente en su boca, amamantándose con ruidoso abandono.

Bella se debatía de pronto contra la boca y la mano del Rey, mientras buscaba cada vez más el tormento delicioso que él le daba. El Rey gimió y tiró de ella, lanzándole una mirada abrasadora desde debajo de sus pestañas largas y oscuras.

—Me encuentro ávido por retirarme a mi alcoba —dijo él roncamente.

El Rey se estiró y agarró la base de su pene en su mano. La cabeza de Dennota se meneaba sobre el cuando ella lo folló con su boca, y él ayudó a su suministración con un movimiento de bombeo de su mano. Bella miró con fascinación cuando el Rey se acarició, para terminar dentro de la boca de la mujer. Él se retiró para permitirle a Bella una mejor vista cuando, él arrojó otro espeso chorro semen en la boca de la mujer verde. Dennota gimió y lo tragó con impaciencia, resistiendo sus caderas, encontrando su propia liberación cuando ella lo hizo.

El Rey gimió en voz alta, apretando las últimas gotas nacaradas de su descarga con su puño en la boca de la mujer. Dennota lamió su pene limpiándolo y alejándose de el con una sonrisa suave, y amistosa en la dirección de Bella. Inmediatamente el Rey capturó la mano de Bella y corrió con ella a sus cámaras, mandando a Cerebus a prepararles una comida tal como hizo la noche anterior. El cuerpo de Bella zumbaba con el entusiasmo vertiginoso.

E igual como la noche anterior, ella durmió hasta muy pasada el alba.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Siete

Pasaron dos semanas y una especie de rutina se convirtió en la norma para Isabella. No obstante lo extraña que resultaba esa rutina para su antigua vida, Bella se encontró disfrutando de ella. Cada tarde, el Rey hacía que Cerebus le llevara a Bella. Cada noche, Bella y el Rey pasaban horas interminables haciendo el amor y compartiendo secretos de amantes, ya que él estaba interesado en la vida que ella había llevado antes de conocerlo. Y cada mañana, el Rey la escoltaba al patio femenino, la besaba ligeramente en la frente y se despedía. Habría sido encantador si cada momento que transcurría no le recordara a Bella que sus citas secretas no durarían para siempre. No sería su favorita mucho tiempo, aunque la esmeralda estuviera firme sobre su pecho.

Ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Y ya que el Rey nunca la había llamado sino con palabras cariñosas habituales en él, ella asumió que él tampoco conocía el suyo.

Qué parodia que ella entregara su corazón al único hombre que nunca la querría, que nunca realmente la usaría. Él era amable y cariñoso con ella, satisfaciéndole cada una de sus necesidades dentro y fuera de la cama, pero así era como trataba a todas sus mujeres. Por eso todas lo reverenciaban tanto.

Ahora mismo, Bella y las otras mujeres estaban en su círculo masturbándose, un pasatiempo al que Bella se había unido recientemente. Mientras pasaban los días dedicadas a eso, a ella le parecía que extrañaba cada vez más a su Rey y necesitaba el alivio del autoplacer para aguantar hasta que pudieran pasar la tarde juntos. Su cuerpo realmente le dolía cuando su amante real enviaba a Cerebus por ella, llorando por el toque del Rey, de modo que hasta el movimiento más leve de su cinturón de castidad la torturaba con una mezcla de dolor y placer. Necesitaba liberarse cada vez más, no importaba si era por sus propias manos.

Bella gimió y empujó sus caderas mientras frotaba con sus dedos el aceite phuq en el hinchado botón de su clítoris. La piel resbaladiza de su vágina hormigueaba cada vez que deslizaba sus dedos y abría más sus labios interiores, jadeando cuando la sensación casi la deshizo completamente. El aire frío excitó su sexo abierto por el contraste con el calor del aceite phuq. Imaginó que los dedos que la tocaban pertenecían a su Rey, que su clítoris era masturbado no por sus propios dedos, sino por la lengua y los labios hábiles de él. Ella gritó y balanceó sus caderas, disfrutando de la sensación de su cinturón de castidad hundiéndose profundamente en su cuerpo. Estaba tan mojada, tan hinchada… oh, si solo él pudiera estar aquí con ella ahora.

Y luego, como si su deseo se hubiera vuelto realidad, abrió los ojos y allí estaba él, contemplándola a través del patio. Sus ojos dorados ardían de deseo mientras la miraba acariciarse hasta el orgasmo. El sexo de Bella palpitó y vibró como si la mirada de él pudiera acariciarla físicamente, y sus dedos empezaron a frotar frenéticamente su clítoris al acercarse a la furia de su orgasmo. Cerró los ojos y en un suspiro el Rey ya estaba a su lado.

Él bajó hacia ella como una bestia que cubre a su compañera, gruñendo y apartando su túnica. Quitó el cinturón de castidad que la llenaba y el velo que cubría su cara con movimientos hábiles y apresurados. Agarrando la base gruesa de su polla, se colocó frente a ella y la penetró con una larga acometida. Bella estaba tan mojada y lista que fácilmente aceptó su redondez, su cuerpo ayudándole en el camino con un chorro de caliente humedad que lo hizo gemir y empujar aún más dentro de ella. Con impaciencia y sin vergüenza, Bella rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas, acercándolo más mientras él empezaba a moverse dentro de ella.

El Rey respiró el calor caliente de su boca, pero Bella sabía que él estaba tan cerca que podría besarla. Ella lo aceptó, sabiendo que esa era la manera en que él hacía las cosas, y saboreó el aliento dulce que él le daba, con cada onza de amor y pasión dentro de ella. Él usaba una pechera de costilla chapada en oro que rasguñaba la carne sensible de sus pechos cada vez que él se movía. Su pelo estaba trenzado y adornado con diminutos diamantes que le cosquilleaban la cara, los brazos y los costados. Ella sentía su contacto en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Él la penetraba cada vez más duro y profundo, sacudiéndola contra las suaves almohadas que la amortiguaban. Estaba más cerca de perder el control de lo que Bella lo había visto alguna vez, obviamente afectado al haberla descubierto masturbándose. Su frente se apoyó en la de ella, el sudor humedecía sus cejas que se mezclaban con las de ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Tu vágina me pertenece. Solo a mí. Dilo —le ordenó.

—Mi vágina te pertenece. Solo a ti —repitió ella, queriendo decir cada palabra con cada fibra de su ser.

—¿Quién es tu dueño, mi Joya?

—Tú.

—¡Dilo!

—Mi dueño. Tú eres mi dueño —jadeó ella, agarrándolo con manos desesperadas.

—Soy el dueño de tu deliciosa vágina. Nadie follará este pedazo jugoso, solo yo. Solo yo —gimió él rudamente.

—Sí. ¡Sí!

El Rey aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de sus empujes, los dientes de Bella rechinaron y gimió por el placer que inundó sus sentidos. Los músculos de su sexo pulsaron y apretaron la polla del Rey mientras ella volaba.

Bella gritó y se estremeció en sus brazos. El Rey alzó la cabeza y rugió triunfalmente al cielo cuando él también encontró su liberación. La llenó con su crema caliente, y siguió entrando y saliendo de ella hasta que se vació. Bella lo mordió en el hombro, mientras su clímax alcanzaba alturas insospechadas y él rugió otra vez mientras seguía empujando dentro de ella mecánicamente. Poco a poco su pasión amainó y los movimientos de él se fueron haciendo más lentos hasta que movió sus caderas suavemente entre las débiles piernas de Bella . La besó en la mandíbula y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, no se oía más sonido que el latir de su corazón y su respiración.

Después de un largo momento, el Rey depositó un último beso en su hombro y se apartó. Le sonrió suavemente y retiró con gentileza su miembro del cuerpo agotado de ella.

—Descansa ahora, mi Joya. Recupera tu fuerza. Regresaré a ti esta noche —le prometió.

Se arregló su vestimenta y se volvió para hablar con Cerebus. Bella estaba aturdida después del torbellino de pasión del que acababa de ser parte. Sus ojos perezosamente siguieron la silueta de su amante cuando él se dirigió, junto con el jefe del harén, hacia una pequeña mujer gris en el lado opuesto del círculo. No sin sorpresa, Bella atestiguó cómo el Rey, el hombre que momentos antes había penetrado su cuerpo impaciente, tomaba la mano de la mujer y la conducía lejos de ahí.

¿Tan pronto había llegado el momento en que él necesitaría que otras mujeres satisficieran sus necesidades? El corazón de Bella se apretó dolorosamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El Rey ni siquiera había volteado a mirarla cuando salió de la habitación llevando firmemente agarrada a la otra mujer. Aunque ella hubiera sospechado que este día llegaría, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que sería solo momentos después de haber estado en brazos del Rey. Ese pensamiento la llenó de dolor, pero junto con él llegó también una chispa de cólera.

¡A él no le había importado herir sus sentimientos! Y aquí estaba ella, aún llena y cremosa por su corrida, y él se había atrevido a buscar a otra ante sus ojos. Él ya sabía cómo se sentía ella respecto a compartirlo. Solo podía soportar compartirlo con sus bocas-mamadoras, como el las llamaba, en el salón del trono antes de que se retiraran juntos a los aposentos de él. Él parecía más que condescendiente con lo que ella sentía, incluso había ido tan lejos como para prometerle que no follaría con otra mujer en tanto que ella fuera su Joya complaciente.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a mentirle tan descaradamente? Se secó con furia las lágrimas, ignorando la mirada de compasión que le dirigió Keln, su amiga más querida del harén. En lugar de sumergirse en su dolor por la traición del Rey, alimentó su ira, que lentamente se fue edificando en su corazón.

Un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente preocupada.

¿Así que el Rey jugaría su falso juego bajo las narices de ella, sin importarle sus sentimientos? Bien, le mostraría su venganza por esta injuria. Lo dejaría atestiguar su furia y la retribución por la pérdida de su orgullo. Él había robado su corazón, había olvidado que ella casi había estado lista para dárselo por su propia voluntad. Merecía un castigo rápido y brutal. Ella se aseguraría de que recibiera su merecido…

Y entonces regresaría a su casa. De alguna manera. De algún modo. Ella debía dejar ese lugar, ese cielo aterciopelado que había sido durante unas semanas brillantes, dichosas, su verdadero hogar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Ocho

Antes de que la noche llegara a Valeo, Bella había trazado a fondo un plan de fuga del Patio. Esperó hasta que Cerebus viniera para asistirles en su baño de la tarde, tal como era su costumbre. Mientras él se movía al fondo de la fuente, Bella arrastró hacia adelante la sopera del polvo phuq que ella había recogido de la pared de su casa el día antes. No perdió el tiempo usando un puñado de la sustancia como lo había visto hacer. En su lugar lanzó el contenido entero del jarro en la cabeza de Cerebus, conteniendo su aliento cuando una gran penacho de la materia se elevó sobre ellos, y esperó a que la locura se desencadenara.

Esto sucedió y rápidamente. Las mujeres, aspirando imprudentemente los vapores del polvo se lanzaron sobre Cerebus, quién abrió sus brazos y cayó en un montón de mujeres calientes bajo el agua del baño. Bella, todavía sosteniendo su aliento aunque comenzara a ver puntos, se apresuró a avanzar y arrancó el guante de oro de la mano de Cerebus mientras él estaba ocupado con las mujeres e incapaz de pararla. Ella empujó el guante en su mano corriendo hacia la pared que ocultaba la puerta mágica, que conducía más allá a los pasillos que la llevarían al dormitorio del Rey.

Finalmente había desenmarañado las cadenas que entrecruzaban sus palmas y el guante estaba seguro en su mano. Ella hizo una pausa ante la pared, agitó su mano y aunque no había esperado menos quedó asombrada al ver la entrada mágica aparecer ante de ella. No perdió el tiempo, sino que corrió por la entrada en el pasillo. No había ninguna constancia sobre cuanto durarían los efectos del polvo de phuq, o cuanto tiempo estaría ocupado Cerebus con las mujeres del harén.

Mientras corría tomó nota, como siempre hacía, de las puertas que flanqueaban el pasillo. Pronto tendría respuestas sobre esas puertas misteriosas, se prometió. Se había propuesto hacía mucho tiempo abrir una de las puertas para ver a donde conducía o lo que está más allá de ellas, pero no tenía tiempo para esas frívolas búsquedas ahora mismo. Por el momento estaba en una misión y el resto tendría que esperar. Rápidamente ella zigzagueó por los pasillos que a estas alturas le eran muy familiares y en unos momentos había acortado la distancia, estando de pie ante la puerta lateral que conducía a las cámaras del Rey. Sin preámbulos irrumpió en el cuarto, esperando totalmente ver al Rey trabado en un abrazo con la mujer gris.

Él estaba solo, holgazaneando tendido contra su pesada cama con dosel, un brazo colocado elegantemente sobre sus ojos. La explosión de jadeos de Bella en el cuarto lo hizo levantarse con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa, mi Joya? —él preguntó no sin la pequeña cantidad de preocupación y alarma—. ¿Qué sucede?

Bella se permitió su primera mirada de verdadero peligro y cólera en la cara del Rey cuando se elevó de su cama y se precipitó a su lado. La fuerza y la nobleza de su cara convencían del hecho de sus derechos en ella y casi la hacían pensarse dos veces su curso elegido de acción. ¿Quién sabía de qué era capaz este Rey cuándo era empujado a un extremo?

—¿Dónde está ella? — Bella exigió, lanzando toda la precaución al viento y sumergiéndose precipitadamente en la situación como ella había planeado.

—¿Dónde está quien? —el Rey preguntó, perplejo.

—La mujer gris — Bella atormentó su memoria para un nombre. «Nantiqua».

El Rey la miró durante un largo momento, buscando en su cara. Bella deseó retorcerse bajo su mirada fija de color jerez, pero se mantuvo firme únicamente por la fuerza de su voluntad. De repente el Rey volvió su cabeza y rugió con un estallido fuerte de risa. Bella no habría estado más impresionada si él la hubiera golpeado sobre la cabeza con un yunque. ¡Cómo se atrevía a reírse de ella mientras su corazón se rompía ante su deslealtad!

—¿Dónde está ella? — Bella gritó, enfurecida por su reacción.

El Rey estaba más allá de toda contestación, ocupado mientras se agarraba sus lados, doblándose de risa hasta que lágrimas se vertían de las comisuras de sus ojos. Bella se precipitó contra él, aporreando con sus puños en su pecho en una rabia de cólera y dolor. El Rey tropezó hacia atrás, no por la fuerza de sus golpes, sino por la fuerza de su propia alegría. Retrocedió contra sus almohadas otra vez, tomando a Bella en sus brazos mientras caía de modo que ella se uniera a él. Sepultó su cara en su pelo y se rió y se rió hasta que Bella gritó abiertamente con angustia y tristeza y rabia incontrolada.

El Rey notó la humedad de sus mejillas y se retiró, su risa inmediatamente amainando en sonrisitas. Él se quitó las lágrimas que se derramaban de sus ojos y la besó ligeramente en la nariz, incapaz de evitar sonreír.

—¿Tú estabas celosa de Nantiqua, no es así, amor?

Bella se derrumbó y comenzó a sollozar, odiándose por su debilidad y pérdida del orgullo.

—Tú incluso no advertiste que te vi irte con ella después de que te acostases conmigo —Ella sepultó su cara manchada de lágrimas contra el flanco desnudo de su pecho y lo aporreó fuertemente con su puño.

—Tuve que marcharme con ella. Su novio esperaba que la llevara.

Bella hipó.

—¿Qué?

—Su novio. Uno de mis hombres de armas había deseado una cita con ella desde hacía varias lunas. Le expuse la oferta a Nantiqua y ella aceptó. Ellos se casarán en el salón del trono esta noche y se celebrará un gran banquete en su honor.

—¿Quieres decir que no te la llevaste para que se acostará aquí contigo?

—Por supuesto que no, mi Joya. ¿No te prometí que yo no me acostaría con otra, excepto tú siempre y cuando estuviera contigo? ¿No significa mi palabra nada para ti?

—Pero tienes a tantas mujeres a tu disposición y servicio. ¿Cómo sé que no te has aburrido conmigo aún?

—Yo nunca podría aburrirme contigo —Él se rió entre dientes y acarició con su nariz la suya—. Sobre todo cuando te lanzas a tales gloriosas rabietas como esta. Nunca sabré que esperar en lo que a ti se refiere. Amo esto de ti.

Bella tomó su cara en sus manos.

—No sé lo que haría si me apartaras —dijo ella, sabiendo que le daba un arma si él alguna vez decidía manejarla. Pero él no era así, su Rey. Él nunca le haría daño a propósito. Quizás por casualidad, y era por qué ella había sido demasiado rápida en sacar conclusiones.

—Tú nunca tendrás que saberlo —él le prometió e hizo la cosa más sorprendente que podría haber hecho.

Él la besó.

Oh este no era ningún beso ordinario. Este era el beso que acabaría con todos los besos. Si Bella había mantenido la ilusión de que ella había conocido alguna vez el amor antes, esta se disipó totalmente cuando sus labios se cerraron suavemente sobre los suyos. Ningún hombre en la Tierra podría haber esperado alguna vez besar de esta forma. Tan perfecta. Siendo tanto la manifestación física del amor que los ojos de Bella se llenaron una vez más de lágrimas…lágrimas de alegría. La presión dulce, suave de sus labios contra los suyos hizo que sus sentidos bailasen y cantasen por el placer eufórico. El sabor de su beso era el gusto de un futuro que descansaba solo dentro de su abrazo. Una vida de belleza y amor y felicidad, de niños y nietos entre ellos, y de largas noches pasadas cada uno en los brazos del otro.

Su boca era suave y caliente y húmeda contra la suya, la seda viva, de su respiración jugando sobre la suya. Bella suspiró, un sollozo quebrado, y su lengua se deslizó adentro como un fantasma caliente más allá de sus labios. Era tan suave, esta tormenta de amor que la barrió, y su única ancla eran sus brazos que la acunaban ahuecados alrededor de su cuerpo que se sacudía. La corriente la arrastró más profundo, el mundo alrededor de ella parecía papel-fino —como un sueño— y todo lo que ella sabía era del gusto y la sensación de él su amor. Su Rey.

Bella lo agarró a ella más apretadamente con una necesidad dolorosa desesperada. No por el placer físico de su cama, sino para el refugio espiritual de su amor. Tanto como ella quisiera que él la amara. Tanto como ella lo amaba a él más que el tiempo o el espacio o la vida. Más que cualquier cosa que jamás soñase con hacer. Él era su todo. Suyo siempre y para siempre.

Una espiral de vertiginosa sensación y sus labios se habían apartado de los suyos, temblorosos y húmedos por el recuerdo.

—Mi Joya.

—Por favor… —Ella vaciló, vencida con la emoción.

—¿Por favor…qué? —él impulsó suavemente, respirando las palabras en su boca.

—Mi nombre es Bella —dijo ella con una respiración suavemente sollozante.

—Mi Bella. Yo siempre supe tu nombre, pero esperaba tu permiso para usarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Esta fue mi elección. Tu nombre es precioso sobre todo las cosas y deseaba que me lo regalases por tu libre voluntad.

—Por favor úsalo. No quiero ser solo una Joya más para ti.

—Tú nunca fuiste «solo una Joya». Tú siempre y para siempre serás mi Joya.

Bella se inclinó contra él y presionó su boca contra la suya una vez más, sintiendo todas las mismas cosas maravillosas, mágicas que ella había sentido en su primer beso compartido. Tal felicidad, tal culminación deliciosa.

Largos momentos más tarde el Rey se apartó de ella una vez más, respirando desigualmente por la fuerza de sus propias emociones.

—Viniste al aquí al asalto como una diosa. Yo no sabía si algo horrible les había pasado a ti o la Colección o a Cerebus.

—¡Cerebus! —ella exclamó—. Oh no, él va a odiarme.

—Cerebus es incapaz del odio —El Rey se rió de la misma noción—. ¿Pero por qué piensas que él lo hará?

—Le robé su guante y lo dejé en un lío atrás en el patio —dijo ella con una mirada de disgusto.

—¿Tú le robaste su guante?

Bella levantó su mano y lo blandió antes sus ojos sorprendidos.

—Es así como salí de los cuartos femeninos. ¿Cómo pensabas que había llegado aquí?

—¿Por qué lo necesitarías para salir de los cuartos femeninos? —él preguntó, perplejo.

—Ya lo sabes. Para hacer aparecer la puerta con la magia del guante.

De repente el Rey comenzó a reír.

—¿Tú pensaste que necesitabas el guante para abrir la puerta? Oh, mi Joya, eres un tesoro más allá de todo precio por tu inocencia.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La puerta no es mágica. Tú no necesitas este guante para abrirla. De hecho este guante no tiene ninguna magia… es simplemente una insignia de la posición de Cerebus como el Maestro de Colección. La puerta está abierta a quien desee usarla. Tú no eres una presa, Bella. Tú eres libre de ir y venir por el palacio siempre que lo desees.

—Pero nadie deja nunca el patio sin ser escoltado por alguien.

—Es probable que sea porque las mujeres están contentas de quedarse donde están. Mejor ser servidas por Cerebus y tener sus necesidades atendidas con toda celeridad.

—Oh señor —gimió ella, sonrojándose por la vergüenza—. Pensaba que eso era por lo que Cerebus y el Coleccionista y tú siempre agitabais vuestros guantes alrededor antes de que sucediera la magia y que era el guante el que le daba la energía.

—Mi gente nace con la energía. Agitamos el guante de la vanidad sobre todo, para jactarnos de nuestra insignia —Él se rió y la besó en la nariz.

—Tenemos que ir a salvar a Cerebus.

—¿A salvarlo de qué?

—De las mujeres —Ella rápidamente le dijo lo que había hecho a fin de «escapar» de su prisión y llegar a sus habitaciones.

Hacia el final de su explicación los ojos dorados de color jerez del Rey estaban cada vez más abiertos con una expresión variada de choque, temor y quizás un poquito de miedo.

—Recuérdame que yo no te haga nunca enfadar, mi Joya —dijo él con una risa pequeña, nerviosa—. Venga, vamos a salvar a Cerebus entonces. Solo espero que haya quedado un poco de él después de que las mujeres se hayan acostado con él.

Mientras corrían por los pasillos, hacia el patio, Bella cedió ante el impulso por fin y le preguntó al Rey sobre las puertas que flanqueaban su paso.

—Esas son las cámaras personales de las mujeres de Colecciones pasadas que han decidido quedarse aquí en el palacio.

—¿Qué quiere decir usted con Colecciones pasadas? ¿Cuántas has tenido? —Su voz se elevó al final.

—No yo, Bella. La Colección de mi padre y su padre antes de él etcétera, etcétera.

—¿Entonces cuándo tu… mueras ella se ahogó con la palabra, a las mujeres de tu Colección se les permitirá vivir en el palacio?

—No exactamente. Cuando un Rey elige a su encargada de castidad… su Reina… libera a aquellas mujeres a su cuidado y jura la monogamia con su compañera por el resto de sus días juntos. Algunas mujeres eligen el matrimonio con hombres de la corte, otras una vida de simple comodidad aquí en el palacio, otras todavía deciden volver a sus tierras natales, restauradas a la memoria de sus amados por el Coleccionista cuando es necesario. Un Rey no puede jugar con su Colección para siempre, él debe engendrar herederos para seguir la línea.

—¿Y el amor? —ella no pudo menos que preguntar.

—El amor es muy importante también —él convino con una sonrisa, apretándola bajo su brazo mientras ellos caminaban—. Lo más importante.

Por fin llegaron ante el patio y se apresuraron dentro. La vista que los recibió era de total caos, con Cerebus haciendo su mejor tentativa para desenredarse de una montaña de mujeres que solamente deseaban una cosa y solo una cosa solo… a él. El polvo phuq se había encargado obviamente de las inhibiciones de Cerebus, ninguna de las mujeres tenía sus velos puestos y muchas habían sido despojados de sus cinturones de castidad.

—¡Amo, ayúdeme! —Cerebus lanzó un grito.

Pero el rey estaba demasiado debilitado por la risa para ofrecer cualquier ayuda. Bella caminó hacia adelante y tiró de Cerebus para liberarlo, no sin una cierta dosis de dificultad, y fue inmediatamente increpada con un fulgor duro del hombre muy abusado. El pobre Cerebus estaba totalmente desnudo, hinchado con el deseo y recubierto de chupetones. Las mujeres detrás de él se dieron la vuelta y se lanzaron otra vez contra él pero Bella lo separó y dieron vuelta de nuevo el uno al otro, un enjambre ondulante de cuerpos de brazos y de piernas y cuerpos se sacudían.

El Rey se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se unió a ellos.

—Nunca me he reído tanto en tan corto espacio de tiempo. Gracias por esto Bella. ¿Estás bien, Cerebus?

—Amo, perdóneme. He estado con sus mujeres y por lo que merezco el máximo castigo, pero pido de usted, que no crea lo peor de mí. No quise hacerlo.

—Está bien Cerebus. No hay nada que perdonar.

—Pero mi Rey, le he fallado de la forma más penosa.

—Tú no le has fallado a nadie, Cerebus. Bella me lo dijo todo y no hay nada que perdonar, cuando todo esto fue obra suya. No pienses en ello no más. De hecho, pienso que te mereces algunas palmadas por capear la tormenta… fue mucho el polvo phuq que Bella usó —Él se rió otra vez—. Oh. Hay una cosa más antes de que lo olvide… antes de la reunión y banquete de esta noche tendré que verte en mis cámaras. Tenemos mucho que hablar —El Rey se apartó de Cerebus y se acercó a Bella una vez más—. Mi Joya. Hasta esta noche… piensa en mí —Él le besó en su frente y se marchó, riéndose entre dientes mientras se marchaba.

Bella miró nerviosamente a Cerebus y luego inmediatamente lamentó haberlo hecho. La mirada en su cara prometía un rápido y justo castigo. El hombre realmente estaba furioso con ella y Bella no podía culparlo. El pobre hombre sentía que le había fallado a su Rey del peor modo posible, mancillando a los miembros de su Colección. Bella recordó incluso su primer día en Valeo y recordó que una regla de la Colección consistía en que ninguna mujer debía permitir la penetración de su cuerpo a nadie más que a su Rey. Aquella la más sagrada de las reglas había sido rota y Bella era la culpable de ello.

—Ven conmigo —La voz de Cerebus era tan dura como acero y tan fría como el hielo.

Bella se giro para irse, pero el hombre le agarró su brazo de manera brutal y la arrastró detrás de él mientras se dirigía a través del patio.

Bella luchó contra él a cada paso del camino.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Nueve

Bella gritó en la larga e interminable oscuridad, aporreando sus puños contra las paredes de su prisión hasta que se le ampollaron y sangraron. Pero nadie vino por ella. Nadie oyó sus gritos. Si Cerebus lo hubiera planeado no hubiera podido castigarla de un modo más brutal. Su claustrofobia estaba sobre ella como un monstruo, haciendo a las paredes invisibles apretarse contra ella hasta que quedó sin sentido por el miedo.

Bella no podía decir cuanto tiempo había estado allí, aunque parecía como si una eternidad hubiera pasado ya desde que Cerebus la había traído para acá, más allá de las paredes del palacio y dentro de las brillantes arenas del desierto más allá. Con una seña de su mano, Cerebus había erigido una caja negra grande —esta cámara de aislamiento— y la había cerrado dentro, apagando toda la luz cuando se fue. Era perfecto, este castigo. No importaba cuán fuerte Bella gritara o chillara o pidiera, nadie la oía. Estaba completamente sola.

Bella golpeó sus puños contra las paredes una vez más, ahogándose y sollozando cuando sus últimas fuerzas comenzaron a menguar. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre pegajosa y caliente; rasgadas, magulladas y adoloridas, pero de todos modos ella las aporreó contra las encarcelantes paredes, rezando por que alguien —quien fuera— la escuchara. Pasó un tiempo interminable y las paredes se cerraron más sobre ella. Enroscándose en la esquina de la celda, Bella perdió todo contacto con la realidad.

Y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Bella! Bella, mi amor, despierta.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y nubladamente se enfocaron en la cara preocupada de su amante cuando él se inclinó sobre ella, borrando las marcas de lágrimas en su cara con manos inestables. Sus ojos se sentían como uvas hinchadas en su cabeza, doliendo y magullados por tanto llanto.

—Oh, Bella , mi Joya, ¿estás bien? —Las palabras del rey eran un flujo enredado mientras corría sus manos de arriba hacia abajo por su cuerpo como tratando de asegurarse de que ella iba a estar bien—. Me asustaste tanto.

El aliento de Bella salió en un sollozo sofocado y el rey inmediatamente la recogió en sus brazos. Sus manos acariciaron su pelo en largos movimientos calmantes mientras comenzaba a mecerla.

— Bella , por favor perdóname. Yo no sabía que reaccionarías de tal modo a la caja de castigo. —Cerebus estaba a su espalda, su voz frenética y llena de preocupación.

—¡No tenías que haberla castigado, Cerebus! ¿Cuándo has usado alguna vez la caja de castigo en un miembro del Harén? ¿Por qué ahora y con mi Joya de entre toda la gente? ¿No te dije que todo estaba perdonado por los hechos impetuosos de Bella? Debería hacerte desterrar por este acto monstruoso —gruñó el rey, sin soltar a Bella mientras se dirigía al jefe del Harén.

—Yo aceptaría dócilmente tal castigo, Amo. No sería menos de lo que merezco.

La sinceridad y la pena de Cerebus abrieron camino hacia Bella y ella se separó del rey, limpiando las lágrimas de su cara con el dorso de su mano.

—No, Cerebus. No podías haber sabido que yo era claustrofóbica.

—Eso no importa. Fue mi orgullo herido el que me hizo castigarte, un pecado penoso. Les fallé a ti y a mi rey con mi deshonroso comportamiento.

—Estabas enojado, Cerebus. Era comprensible que lo hicieras — Bella le tranquilizó.

—¿Puedes perdonarme por dañarte Bella ?

Los ojos oscuros de Cerebus estaban suaves con su pena y Bella no podría haber mantenido su rencor aunque ella hubiera querido. Si había algo que había aprendido sobre la gente en este mundo era que ellos eran casi incapaces de abrigar el rencor el uno hacia el otro. Mejor dicho, disfrutaban de una armonía pacífica entre ellos y con todos aquellos que moraban dentro de las paredes de palacio en su protección. Bella no culparía a Cerebus por su castigo, sin importar que hubiera sido brutal, ya que él no sabía como esto la afectaría. —Está bien, Cerebus, te perdono. Siento haber lanzado el polvo phuq sobre ti y los demás. Yo no estaba pensando bien.

—Eres demasiado buena, Bella . Digna de nuestro rey en todas las formas. —Cerebus inclinó su cabeza ante ambos.

—No lo destierres, mi rey. Estoy bien ahora así que no hay ninguna razón para estar enojado —suplicó ella al hombre que la sostenía.

—Por ti mi Joya, perdonaré lo que sea si tan solo me lo pides. Pero en el futuro —su voz se endureció —nadie tendrá el poder de castigarte, excepto yo.

—¡Amo! —Cerebus jadeó, sorprendido—. Pero eso…

—Más tarde —advirtió él y Bella se preguntó lo que pasaba entre los dos hombres por que parecía importante—. Mi Joya, déjame llevarte ahora a tus habitaciones. Allí curaré tus manos y tu corazón y te dejaré descansar.

Suavemente y con cuidado el rey la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto como le había prometido. La dejó en el cojín de su cama y se le unió, estirándose junto a ella. Era la primera vez que había yacido con ella en su propia cama.

—Quédate quieta y relájate. Te sentirás un poco caliente pero pasará después de unos momentos si no haces caso de ello. —Su voz era baja y calmante.

El rey pasó su mano sobre las cuestas y los valles de su cuerpo. Tiernamente y con exquisito cuidado buscó otras heridas que ella podría haber obtenido además de las contusiones y cortes en sus manos y brazos. Su cuerpo se puso realmente caliente pero era una sensación agradable, tanto más porque Bella sabía que era la energía de su amante que nadaba a través de ella, calentándola. Cuando el rey estuvo satisfecho de que no tuviera contusiones serias o heridas él dirigió su atención a sus manos.

—Pienso que perdonaste a Cerebus demasiado pronto, amor. Quizás deberías haberlo hecho arrastrarse un rato primero. —Él suavemente besó las heridas en sus puños, pero sus ojos eran duros cuando él se dio cuenta del grado de daño.

Bella se rió pero su voz estaba tan ronca y desigual por sus ordalías en la caja que pareció realmente lamentable, hasta a sus propios oídos. El rey besó sus manos una vez más y el calor en su cuerpo se centró allí, haciendo a sus dedos zumbar y a sus palmas picar. Hubo un breve momento de intenso calor y Bella jadeó. Ante sus ojos los cortes, los raspados y la hinchazón en sus manos se curaron, dejando la piel lisa e intachable después de unos breves momentos de concentración del rey.

—Así. Todo mejor ahora. —El rey sonrió suavemente a sus ojos ensanchados.

—Gracias. —Ella estaba perdida para un discurso más elocuente, demasiado impresionada por el milagro que acababa de atestiguar.

—¿No más dolor?

—No más dolor. —Ella sonrió.

El rey se inclinó y colocó un pequeño beso eléctrico en su boca. Robó su aliento igual como había robado su corazón, pero se lo devolvió completo con toda la magia de la cual él era capaz—. Nunca tendrás que temer esta claustrofobia otra vez, Bella —murmuró él—. No dejaré que nada te dañe otra vez. Lo juro. —Colocó sus labios contra los suyos de nuevo, suavemente adorando su boca con la de ella.

—Te amo. —Ella dijo las palabras contra su boca antes de poder pararlas.

El aliento del rey se detuvo y él se separó de ella con una mirada que ella no pudo definir completamente. Él aclaró su garganta pero le tomó dos intentos para encontrar su voz.

—Descansa ahora, Bella . Cuando despiertes será tiempo para la reunión de la tarde en la sala del trono.

¿Qué había esperado ella? ¿Una declaración inmortal de amor? No. Era bastante que ella no lamentara amarlo. Era un hombre más que digno de su corazón, estaba segura. Quizás con el tiempo él sentiría la misma profundidad de la emoción por ella, pero hasta entonces estaba contenta de tener su devoción en el dormitorio. Él siempre tendría esto de ella así como la lealtad de su corazón.

El rey se levantó de su cama y dejó sus habitaciones, cerrando la puerta de manija enjoyada suavemente tras de sí. Bella se enroscó en la suave blandura de su cama y dormitó, impaciente porque la noche viniera de modo que pudiera estar con su amor otra vez.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Diez

Bella se juntó esa noche con el resto del Harén ante el trono y se preguntó ociosamente qué "bocas" elegiría el rey para la tarde. Keln llegó a pararse junto a ella como ya era su costumbre y Bella casi tenía miedo de mirar al centauro a los ojos después del fiasco del polvo phuq de esa tarde. Ella no debería preocuparse, como Keln rápidamente le aseguró.

—Deberías haber visto la cara de Cerebus cuando Faggia lo tomó en su boca y lo chupó hasta dejarlo seco. —Ella rió—. Nunca he visto una mirada de horror, placer y culpa combinada en una cara al mismo tiempo.

—Siento que todos os hayáis implicado en esto. Realmente no pensé aquel plan racionalmente antes de actuar. — Bella sintió que su cara se ruborizaba y gesticuló torpemente, no sabiendo completamente como explicar sus motivaciones para causar el fiasco.

—No te preocupes por eso, Bella . El Jefe del Harén vino y nos explicó todo mientras descansabas esta tarde.

—¿El Jefe del Harén?

—Sí, él y Cerebus tuvieron una discusión con el Harén antes de que te levantaras.

—Oh cielos —chilló Bella —. Entonces todos saben lo idiota que fui para actuar así.

—Todos pensamos que fue dulcemente romántico, Bella . Tú escapando de tu prisión con tal hazaña. Irte corriendo a vengar tu orgullo magullado contra el rey mientras que el rey era inocente de cualquier maldad. Esta es una historia para contarles a tus hijos algún día.

—¿No estás enojada entonces?

—¿Cómo podría estar enojada? Yo misma conseguí un pedazo de Cerebus y déjame decirte, que eso hizo que todo lo valiera. —Keln se rió otra vez—. Él tiene la polla más deliciosa. Me pregunto por qué tomó una sobredosis de polvo phuq para que nosotras lo notamos.

—No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir eso. ¿Cerebus de la deliciosa polla? — Bella se rió.

—Tú sabes Bella, cuando llegaste aquí me pregunté qué tan bien te adaptarías a la vida con nosotros. Temí por ti, para decirte la verdad. Parecías obstinada y orgullosa y esos rasgos no podrían haberte servido para ningún propósito aquí. Pero tanto te has convertido en una parte de nuestra familia que encuentro difícil imaginar lo aburridas que eran nuestras vidas antes de que vinieras y animaras todo. Tienes al rey y a todos sus asistentes bailando una alegre melodía tratando de mantenerse al corriente contigo y es un placer atestiguarlo. Me alegro de que hayas encontrado la felicidad con nosotros Bella. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

—Yo también —murmuró Bella de acuerdo.

En el trono elevado el rey hizo señas pidiendo silencio. Los ojos de Bella bebieron la vista de él, resplandeciente en su brillante falda verde forestal, brazaletes, puños y joyería de oro. Era realmente el hombre más magnífico que ella había conocido.

El rey bajó de la tarima y se acercó a la multitud de mujeres que siempre se juntaban en anticipación de su elección. Él empujó a través de sus números, caminando resueltamente, erguido y orgulloso en su porte mientras se acercaba. Era una visión de gracia regia y poder si alguna existía. Se detuvo directamente frente a Bella y la impactó arrodillándose ante ella. Su audiencia se apiñó alrededor de ellos, impaciente para atestiguar los procedimientos.

—Mi Joya, mi amor, mi Bella . Mi nombre es Edward. Tengo 41 temporadas de edad. Gobierno el planeta Valeo y todos sus pueblos. Y te amo con todo mi corazón. ¿Guardarás mi corazón cerca del tuyo y serás mi guardiana de castidad para todos los días de nuestras vidas?

—¿Q-qué? — Bella respiró, demasiado sorprendida para siquiera esperar haber oído correctamente.

El rey Edward miró hacia el lado donde el Jefe del Harén estaba parado y algún mensaje tácito pasó entre ellos.

—¿Te… casarías conmigo, como dicen en tu mundo, Bella? —Él pronunció que la palabra casarías como casa—rías, causando que una sonrisa brotara en la cara de ella. —Prometo que nunca te faltará o necesitarás nada, jamás.

Le tomó varios intentos antes de que Bella encontrara su voz, tan abrumada por la emoción como estaba—. Mientras estés conmigo nunca necesitaré o querré algo más —juró ella.

El rey sonrió y se elevó ante ella, capturando sus manos en las suyas—. Entonces ¿dirás que sí, Bella? ¿Hablaste con verdad antes cuando me dijiste que me amabas? ¿Serás mi guardiana de castidad?

—S-sí. Sí lo seré. Lo seré. — Bella se sentía como una tonta llorando a lágrima viva, pero era demasiado feliz para preocuparse. Tan pronto como las palabras pasaron sus labios ella sintió aparecer en su mano un guante de oro igual en diseño a aquel del rey.

Con una sonora llamada de triunfo el rey la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al trono tan rápido como pudo. La colocó justo en su regazo, apartando su falda y extendiendo las piernas de ella a ambos lados de él, rápidamente removiendo el velo y tapones de castidad que la llenaban—. Nunca tendrás que llevar puestos éstos otra vez. Confío en ti para que no los necesites.

—Yo bueno me acostumbré a estar llena de tapones. Se sentía bien a veces —confesó ella con una sonrisa.

—Solo necesitas acostumbrarte a ser llenada por mí, ahora. Y te sentirás bien siempre, te lo prometo. —Él bajó las manos por sus pechos, haciéndola suspirar y extenderse bajo ellas.

Él se estiró hacia el lado de ellos por una sopera de polvo phuq pero Bella lo detuvo con una mano firme sobre la suya, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él la miró de manera inquisitiva y ella lo besó dulcemente en su suave y recta nariz.

—No los necesito y, tampoco tú. —Para demostrar su punto ella palmeó su gran longitud en sus manos, bombeándolo hasta que él jadeó y rechinó sus dientes contra el tormento erótico.

—Te necesito tanto, Bella —respiró él en su boca.

—Yo también te necesito, Edward.

El rey la movió para apretarla más a horcajadas sobre él y la llenó con un suave empuje de sus caderas—. Te sientes tan suave. Como fuego líquido.

A Bella no podía importarle menos que ellos tuvieran una audiencia. No podía preocuparle que su cuerpo estuviera expuesto para que todos vieran como el Rey palmeaba y apretaba sus nalgas en sus manos, rebotándola sobre su polla una y otra vez. Era divino solo el estar allí en sus brazos, sabiendo que él la amaba y que lo haría para el resto de sus vidas juntos. Era pura magia y cuando él le estrechó el cuerpo con la invasión del suyo, su corazón se estremeció de forma similar mientras se hinchaba con amor por él.

El rey atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo chupó, moviendo su cuerpo aún más apretado contra ella, hasta que sus pechos fueron aplastados entre ellos. Su amor era casi suave comparado a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada de él, un mecer suave de sus cuerpos mientras él empujaba su dura polla dentro y fuera de su acogedor calor. Su clítoris estaba hinchado y húmedo por su excitación, rozando sedosamente contra la carne lisa de su sexo con cada golpe hasta que ella estaba jadeando y agarrándolo a él con apasionado abandono.

Su polla era tan gruesa y pesada que la estiraba casi al punto de dolor con cada movimiento que ellos hacían. Era un tormento delicioso para ambos, un éxtasis perfecto en cada forma. Justo antes de que Bella encontrara su camino a las estrellas ella oyó la voz de Cerebus en su mente y supo que el rey lo oyó también cuando le sonrió a ella, infantilmente hermoso en su felicidad y alegría.

—Es un poco tarde pero… feliz día de San Valentín, Bella. Y feliz cumpleaños a los dos.

Los dos amantes se rieron y se arrojaron del pico de la pasión, estremeciéndose en los brazos del otro cuando encontraron la culminación juntos.

_**fin**_


End file.
